To our future: A One Direction Story
by kaykay844
Summary: One minute we're walking home from shopping and the next, we're cooking dinner for One Direction. It's been 6 years since the incident, and I still have yet to figure out what happened. It can be incredible to be in love, but there are lots of trials that come with it, and with Louis involved, trials become 3x as difficult. Oh well, gotta love him... ish :
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I have decided to write a One Direction fic because my best friends and I are completely obsessed. I know that I have a tendency to start a fic and not finish it, but this one will be finished as I'm already writing chapter 13. That and I have two lovely best friends who will in fact kill me if I don't finish it. :) Not sure exactly when I'll upload, but you should get a new chapter every few days. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-KayKay844**

One Direction Fanfic:

Prologue

As I sat in between my two best friends on the plane my usual pre- flight jitters settled in. I hated flying. It had always made me feel like I was going to fall. Oh well.

Hi, I'm Katelyn Greene. I am 18 years old and having just finished high school in the US, my two best friends in the whole wide world and I were taking a year off from school and renting a flat together in London for a year. My best friend on the right was Reeya Ravie. She was a 5'3" Filipino girl with medium length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Reeya was incredibly pretty and stubbornly refused to admit it. On my left side would be my other best friend, Katie Haven. She was 5'5" from Alabama and when she was angry you could hardly understand her through her thick southern accent. She had dark brown hair layered down to just above her shoulders and sparkling hazel eyes that were permanently smiling. I'm right in the middle at 5'4" with waist length light red-brown hair and ivy green eyes that almost always have a mischievous glint. Being from upstate New York, when you really got me going, I could talk so fast it really just sounded more like buzzing, or so said Reeya anyway.

The three of us were all planning on studying different things at University (Reeya-Graphic Design, Katie-Medicine, Me-Film and Music) so I suppose this trip to London was also one of our last chances to be really close before heading off to completely different states for our future studies. Prior to our year long trip we had all lived on the same street in Virginia. We were all so close that if our parents couldn't find us at our own house it automatically meant that the three of us were all at the others'. I had met Reeya in 5th grade where we were assigned a project together. We bonded while building our Barbie Dunk Tank. Yeah... It was definitely one of the stranger projects we've done. We both met Katie in 6th grade on the bus and once we found out that she could actually stand being around me and Reeya, we all bonded quickly. Reeya and I were partners in crime. You know that imaginary line that everyone tells you not to cross. Ree and I practically live on the other side of it. Katie is the one who makes sure we come back over to visit every once in a while. It was a very strange relationship we all shared and we often thought of it as checks and balances. We kept each other sane and mostly normal.

Back to our trip; We were all in line for nearly full scholarships at some of the top Universities in the US, so we all knew that we needed a break from keeping up our 4.0 GPA's and London had been a place that we had always wanted to go. That would be why Katie is already asleep on my shoulder even though we haven't even taken off yet. Reeya and I both had in headphones listening to One Direction on our iPods. Yeah, we were all sufficiently obsessed with One Direction. Not like the crazy screaming stalker girls, but we followed them on Twitter and we were constantly listening to their music. We were planning on going to a concert while in London for a year if we could get tickets.

"Hey Goosie," said Reeya. Oh yeah, the name Goosie came around when Reeya was 12 and trying to talk to a goose. She shouted 'Goosie!' and I turned to her and said 'What?' because I had thought someone had said my name. Reeya thought it was absolutely hysterical and ever since then she has always called me Goosie.

"Yeah Ree, what is it?" I asked while humming the tune of One Thing.

"Are we going home for Thanksgiving? My mum wants to know."

"Well considering it's an American holiday I would say yes." I answered.

"Mmkay."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back preparing myself for the worst experience ever: flying.


	2. Smiley Face French Fries

**Helloooooooooooo! Okay, so I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 instead of chapter 1 (Oops!), so here is chapter 1. I'll also put up two, so yeah. Thanks! Read and Review**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes drowsily until I realized where I was. I was in London. I was finally in London with my two best friends for a whole year and I don't think I could actually have been more excited. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock and saw 10:47 in blaring red. Yep, time to eat breakfast before I die of starvation. I walked downstairs to see Katie already eating a bowl of cereal while reading.

"Katie I thought that we didn't have any food here?"

"I went out to get some stuff at a shop down the road this morning, now shush," she said while keeping her eyes glued to her book.

I ignored that and reached over to pour some cereal into an empty bowl at my spot. After finishing eating my first bowl of cereal, Reeya walked in yawning. She slumped into her seat without a word and stuck her hand out. I wordlessly handed her the cereal as Reeya really wasn't at all a morning person. After all of us had polished off 2 (or 2 and a half in my case) bowls of cereal we decided to discuss our plans for the day. Well, Reeya and I decided that we should discuss them and tore Katie's book out of her hands while threatening to drop it in the toilet if Katie didn't unbury her nose from it for a few minutes. She grudgingly agreed.

"What shall we do on this glorious day?" said Reeya dramatically.

"I should take you and Katelyn to a mental hospital, but alas I shall not," Katie answered, still miffed about us stealing her book.

"Guess what we should do!" I exclaimed.

"Save the earth by finding the cure to dolphin cancer?" Reeya said seriously.

"Well yes, but first we should really go shopping so that when the press takes our picture we look fabulous," I said equally as serious.

"Remind me why I hang out with you two?" Katie asked.

"When we figure it out, we shall inform you immediately," I said cheekily.

Reeya then said, "Well because Katelyn is correct and the only one with a real suggestion, all clothing stores in London ought to be informed of our arrival and get ready for..." Reeya and I clambered on top of our chairs and stood in superhero position while we both chanted "The terrific super wicked cool wonderful amazing incredible super mega foxy awesome hot super trio!"

Katie rolled her eyes at us and simply said "One of these days I will get that on video and then save it for your grandchildren." then she left the kitchen to shower and change. Once we were all comfortably dressed in jeans we grabbed our keys and left the flat. Katie had on light wash skinny jeans and a light pink flowery boho top. Reeya had on dark wash skinnys with a navy blue short sleeved Abercrombie top. I had on black skinnys with a loose blue and white striped shirt that had 'LOVE' sprayed across the front. It wasn't a terribly long walk into the shopping area of London so we walked and chatted about random things like clouds and squirrels on caffeine. The first store that we went into was TopShop and that was the first of at least 15 more stores before we stopped around 4:00. We came across a small park area and the three of us collapsed onto a bench under the weight of all our bags.

"Well that was quite productive," said Katie.

"There's no denying that," I said.

"Honestly we should probably start heading home soon so that we can actually start to unpack and stuff," said Reeya sensibly.

We sat and just talked lightly for about a half an hour before gathering up our many, many, many bags and starting on our walk home. As we neared our front door we suddenly heard a ton of screaming. We all turned to find 5 incredibly handsome boys about our age running towards us and away from a ton of paparazzi and ecstatic fans. Thinking quickly I ran to open our front door and yelled "Boys in here!"

They all looked at me and ran straight through the open door.

After Reeya, Katie and I were also safely inside I shut the door and locked it.

"Thank you," said one of them breathlessly with Justin Bieber like hair and brown eyes. It only took me a second to recognize them.

Grabbing some bags and walking in the direction of the living room I said, "So is there any particular reason why One Direction is running on the outskirts of London while being chased by crazy people?" I was trying to play it off cool while inside I was hyperventilating at meeting One Direction. Katie and Reeya followed my lead and grabbed some bags from the front hall while Louis answered.

"Well you see we were walking in disguise in London when Harry decided that he was bored and yelled out 'BooBear I'm bored!'. We got some funny looks for that but when I didn't immediately respond Harry yelled 'LOUIS!' and then people realized who we were. Hence being chased down the street by fans after they started trying to tear off our clothes."

"Interesting. Well until it's safe for you to leave, who's hungry?"

"Ooh, I AM!" said Niall while Katie and Reeya raised their hands.

"Ok so I'm making pizza and either smiley face shaped French fries or animal shaped crackers?"

"Umm... Both! Please," said Niall.

"Mmkay. Reeya the ovens please, Katie the food please and I'll set out plates." The 3 of us moved efficiently around each other and began making the food.

"Well I feel really rude, you are letting us hide in here and making us dinner and we don't even know your names," said Harry.

"Oh well I'm Reeya."

"I'm Katie."

"And that makes me Katelyn, why did you guys steal the cool names first?" I said mock glaring at my two best friends.

"Because we're more awesome of course!" Katie replied cheekily.

The boys laughed lightly and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you three to London as I can tell by the accents that you aren't from here?" asked Harry.

"We all just finished high school and are taking a year off before going to Uni." said Reeya.

"What are you going into Uni for?" asked Zayn curiously.

"Umm, Reeya is going for graphic design, Katie is going for medicine and I'm going for Film and Music," I said while grabbing a huge stack of plates from the cupboard. Zayn came up from behind me and took half the stack from my hands.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

I carried them over to the table with Zayn behind me following.

After about 20 minutes of mindless chatter the pizza and fries were ready and I brought everything to the table. We all took massive bites out of our pizza and with a mouth full of food

Niall said "Thif if weally gud pidda" then he swallowed and said "Did you make it?"

"Err, if by make you mean take it out a cardboard box and put it in the oven, then yes, yes we did," said Reeya smirking.

"Hey why did the mushroom go to the party?" asked Louis.

"BECAUSE HE WAS A FUN-GI!" shouted him and Reeya. Then they just looked at each other and laughed.

"We have never met a person who laughs at Louis's jokes," said Harry dumbfounded.

"Well we only laugh at Reeya's because if we don't she pokes us... nonstop for an hour," said Katie while I nodded. Reeya and Louis were still laughing.

"Well they're getting on quite well," said Zayn while edging away from them.

"Yeah, would you all like to come to ours to watch a film after this?" asked Liam.

We all looked at each other and our mommy terrific super wicked cool wonderful amazing incredible super mega foxy awesome hot, also known as Katie said, "Sure, why not."

After all what kind of mischief could eight 18-20 year olds get into together at only 6:00 at night?


	3. jshjjsdjkgfjdgnugf

Chapter 2

The answer to my previously asked question was js)hjjsdjkgfjdgnugf, or that's what Harry thought when he entered his number into my phone and set his name to 'js)hjjsdjkgfjdgnugf,'. Then again Louis wasn't much better when he entered himself as 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaLOUIS!' so that he would always be first in my contacts list. Liam was a normal person *cough not cough*, entering himself as 'Mexican toy store ninja daddy direction'. Zayn entered himself as 'Your long lost love whom you shall one day love again and we shall both live happily ever after'. Finally Niall stole my phone and entered himself as 'Niall'. Louis then thought that was too boring and changed it to 'Niall the Nandos loving, food eating, shirt wearing, elephant owning chimpanzee'. That was deemed as acceptable.

We all walked for about 10 minutes until we came upon a massive apartment complex.

"Whose place are we going to?" asked Niall.

"Doesn't really matter I suppose, but me and Louis haven't exactly cleaned recently..." said Harry.

"Or ever," muttered Liam.

"We can go to mine," volunteered Zayn before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me into the building.

Zayn's POV

Well tonight had been a bit odd. We went from being chased by the paps and fans to eating dinner at these girls' flat and now we were all heading up to my flat to watch a film. If I was being honest, I kinda liked the one girl Katelyn. I know my rep was that I messed around with a lot of girls and wasn't really one for commitment, but that wasn't entirely true. I had definitely had the most girlfriends out of the group, but I didn't mess them around. We just hadn't been right for each other. Katelyn felt different from the other girls though. When I looked at her she didn't wear a ton of makeup like other girls, and she actually smiled. She didn't put on a fake smile because she knew that I liked girls who smiled, but she genuinely smiled because she was happy and she wanted to. Her sense of humor was very prominent, but so was her depth. She was the kind of person who you couldn't really understand without knowing her. There was a definite openness about her, but there was also a nearly undetectable wall that she has built around herself. Her expressions were always real, but with an underlying guardedness to them. I had only known her for a few hours, but I already knew that I wanted to really get to know her. This was not the time for me to go too fast and screw up, she had her walls for a reason, and I would be patient until she was ready to tell me why.

By the time I had come to the end of this thought process, we were already at my door. I unlocked it and stepped inside, my arm still around Katelyn's shoulders. Louis immediately ran inside and flopped onto my couch. Katelyn laughed lightly while I watched her friend Reeya walk in and sit on top of Louis. Louis then sat up and positioned himself in a way so that Reeya was on his lap. I could tell that Louis liked Reeya just by the way he looked at her. It was quite similar to the way I imagined I looked when watching Katelyn. Liam also appeared rather taken with Katie although he did nothing to openly show it. We all squeezed onto the couch except for Liam who pouted, but sat on the floor. It appeared that Katie was also taken by Liam as she slid off the couch and joined Liam on the floor.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked.

"Paranormal activity 3," said Liam grinning.

"No!" said Harry already looking frightened.

"Girls?" asked Louis.

"Your call," said Reeya, although I noticed that all three of them looked a little nervous at that prospect.

'Perfect' I thought 'If they get scared they can turn to Liam, Louis and I'.

I got up and put in Paranormal Activity 3. I sat back down on the couch and put my arm around Katelyn's shoulders again. Throughout the movie you could often hear Harry's girly squeals and see the girls all give little frightened jumps at some points, but they were a lot less scared then I had originally thought. At one point that was very intense and dramatic I felt Katelyn shift a little so I looked down to see her face buried in my side. I pulled her in a little closer to me. Louis was doing something similar with Reeya, and Liam looked like he wanted to pull Katie in, but wasn't sure if he should. Then there was a flash on the screen and Katie jumped and grabbed Liam's arm. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

Soon the movie ended, but it was only 9:00 so we decided to play a game.

"I have never done something really, really stupid and regretted it" Harry started. We were all sitting in a circle on the floor with bottles of beer in front of us. Liam and Niall each took a sip. I was next "I have never cheated on a girl." No one sipped from their glasses. Katelyn was after me "I have never sung in front of a crowd without being nervous." Again no one took a sip.

"You guys still get nervous before a show?" asked Katie sounding surprised.

"Every time" replied Liam. "We have always been nervous right before a show and during the first song, but after that we relax and the adrenaline takes over."

Reeya was next, "I have never been an adrenaline junkie." said Reeya smirking and picking up Katelyn's glass to hand it to her. Katelyn rolled her eyes and took a sip along with Liam and Louis. Harry must have looked really surprised because she then said "I've always been an adrenaline junkie. I just love the rush. Anything from roller coasters to skydiving, count me in." to him.

Louis was next, "I have never gotten a tattoo." I took a sip as did Hazza, and Katelyn which surprised me. "You have a tattoo?" I asked.

"I have three much to Katie's disapproval. They're all in Chinese, this one means love," she showed me on the inside of her left wrist, "This one means strength," she showed me on the left side of her hip, "And this one means destiny," she showed me on the inside of her left ankle. I nodded and made a mental note to ask her later why she had them. I knew that every tattoo had a story.

Katie went next, "I have never done something really rebellious and not told my parents" she said. Katelyn, Reeya, Louis, Harry, Niall and I all drank to that. I made another mental note to ask her what she'd done.

The game continued aimlessly until we were all a little tipsy and it was 11:00. It had been a rather long day for all of us and I realized that depending on when the girls had gotten in they might still be a bit jet lagged.

"We should go to bed," said Liam yawning.

"Yeah we should, would you like to spend the night?" I asked glancing over at Katelyn.

"IDEA!" shouted Harry. "We should have a big slumber party here!"

"That's fine," I said. "Everyone game?"

It was Reeya who answered this time, "Sure."

I stood up to go get pillows and blankets and heard Katelyn follow me. I got to the hall closet and Katelyn grabbed an armful of blankets. I grabbed some more and we walked back to the living room. The boys and I moved all of the furniture out of the way and started making a floor of really fluffy blankets and pillows. I grabbed the duvet off my bed and even more blankets from the hall closet and found that everyone was already lying down on the floor. I lay down in between Katelyn and Harry while everyone grabbed a blanket and I spread out the massive duvet so that it covered both me and Katelyn. The other boys pulled off their shirts and I did the same.

There was a quick awkward silence until Louis said "You know since we're all sleeping shirtless, you girls could always return the favor." Reeya smacked him in the face with a pillow and we all lay down comfortably after I had turned out the lights. Almost everyone fell asleep immediately, but I lay awake staring at the ceiling. A moment later I felt Katelyn's hand slip into mine and looked over to see her eyes closed, but I knew she was awake. She opened her eyes slightly to look at me and whispered "Goodnight Zayn."

Then she rolled over and fell asleep. I squeezed her hand lightly and whispered back "Goodnight Katelyn." I fell asleep very quickly after that.


	4. 5 cartons of eggs?

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm really sorry about all of the errors and stuff in my chapters, but as my editor is in Germany, I'm editing myself. Oh! For everyone who caught my accidental note in chap 1, sorry about that. My beta left me a note so that I could change something and I forgot to delete it… Oops. Anywho, I hope that you like the next chapter, Read and Review. BYEEEEEEEE!**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 3

Reeya's POV

I drowsily opened my eyes to be greeted by a very bright morning sun streaming through the windows. I attempted to sit up, but soon realized that might be impossible as I was immediately pulled back down by Louis's arm around my waist. I looked over to see him still sleeping. I lay there for about 5 minutes before everyone else started to wake.

Once everyone was awake and just lying down staring at the ceiling, Liam asked groggily, "What time is it?"

"It's, umm..." I looked over to the clock on the TV box and answered "8:30"

"The interview!" shouted Harry. All of a sudden all 5 boys were jumping up and running out the door except for Zayn who ran into his bedroom. I looked over to Katie and Goosie for an answer and got more confused looks. I heard Zayn's shower turn on and assumed that all the boys were doing the same. Katelyn shrugged and stood up walking into Zayn's kitchen. She walked straight to the cupboard and fridge and opened both searching for food.

"Why are there 5 cartons of eggs?" she asked laughing.

"Five?" asked Katie moving to look into the fridge. Sure enough there were 5 cartons of eggs sitting in the fridge. Katie pulled them all out while I searched for a pan. Katelyn looked further into the fridge and cupboard and pulled out pancake mix and bacon. I found a pancake griddle and a several fry pans. Katie lit the stove and soon we had eight plates of eggs, pancakes and bacon sitting on the table. Zayn ran out of his bedroom with his hair half sticking up and still without a shirt on.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Breakfast," Katelyn replied.

"Hang on," he said and ran out the door. Katelyn got up from the table and poked her head out the door. She started laughing, so Katie and I joined her in the doorway. We soon realized the reason for her laughing as Zayn was running down the hallway banging on doors and shouting "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" All of the boys emerged from their rooms with shirts, socks and shoes half on and hair clearly only half done.

Niall said "Keep your pants on! We have like 10 minutes until we absolutely have to leave!"

"Well yeah, but we have to eat!"

"So we'll stop at Nandos!"

"Yeah, no we won't, the absolutely lovely girls we met yesterday," Zayn said smiling at us, "made us breakfast!" he continued excitedly.

"Did I hear breakfast?" said Harry walking out of his room looking completely ready.

"Yes, but my hair isn't done!" complained Louis.

"Neither is mine!" chorused Liam, Niall and Zayn. They all ran back into their rooms, presumably to finish their hair while Harry strode casually back into Zayn's room and said to us, "This is where I appreciate the simplicity of my hair." He then shook his hair and swooped it to the side before grinning cheekily, sitting at the table and beginning to eat. I walked back inside and caught a glimpse of Zayn waxing and gelling his hair up. I laughed lightly, but took my place at the table. Over the next 2 minutes each of the other 3 boys walked in and started eating.

"So who would like to explain that?" said Katelyn grinning.

"We have an interview at the studio at 9:00," Zayn said glancing at the clock to see 8:47. "It takes 10 minutes to get there, so we've gotta go like really soon."

"Thif if weally gud," said Niall again with a mouthful of food. He then swallowed and said "I'm assuming you made this?"

"Yeah, this we actually made," said Katie.

"So why did you have 5 cartons of eggs?" I asked looking at Zayn, however it was Louis who answered "He was probably stocking up for the next egg war."

"Egg war?" said Katie, failing miserably at trying to hide a smile.

"All will be explained when we don't have an interview that we're late for," said Zayn glancing over at the clock every 2 seconds.

"We gotta go" Daddy Direction told the others.

"We'll meet up with you all later" said Louis placing a quick kiss on my cheek while I madly tried to fight a blush. Zayn did the same to Katelyn and Liam stood there contemplating for a second before Katelyn said "Oh just kiss her already, you're gonna be late!"

Liam blushed, but did what she said and kissed Katie's cheek. Then all five boys ran out the door shouting "Byeeeeee! We'll see you later!" The door shut and I looked at Katie and Katelyn. We all burst into a furious fit of giggles.

"Ok then," said Katie straightening up. "We need to clean up here and then go home to shower and change."

"I'm not dreaming right?" said Katelyn looking around. "We are actually standing in Zayn Malik's flat and just spent the night here with One Direction."

"Yeah I guess so," I said. It did seem very surreal still.

We cleaned up rather quickly and then went back to our own flat. All of us got cleaned up and changed into new clothes that we had bought yesterday. I was in short shorts as it was 80 degrees F with a simple striped Jack Wills t-shirt. Katie was wearing a light pink dress with little blue flowers all over it and a brown belt at her waist. Katelyn was wearing a black and white striped dress at the top with them changed to black for the skirt with a bright yellow belt on her waist.

"What now?" I asked as I plopped onto the couch.

"Err... movie day?" said Katelyn.

"Wait Louis just texted and said to turn on this channel," I said while Katie turned on the TV.

Louis's POV

We made it to the interview right on time. Our agent rushed us backstage and we made it to our spots just as the interviewer announced into the mic that we were there. It was being broadcasted on live television and I quickly sent a text to Reeya to tell her what channel to put on. We walked out in front of the camera.

"Hi guys! It's great to meet you," the interviewer said with a smile.

"Hi!" We all said, also plastering smiles to our faces. We all gave her, I soon learned her name was Megan, a quick hug and sat down on the large red sofa. She asked most of the usual questions about how we were created and the whole X Factor experience. When it really got interesting was when she asked about relationships towards the end of the interview.

"So, who here has a girlfriend?"

No hands went up.

"Hear that ladies, silence. All of the boys are still available."

"Well not exactly," Liam started. "Zayn, Louis and I don't have girlfriends, but we do have our eyes on three lovely ladies that we actually just recently met."

"And who are these mysterious girls?"

"I'm not going to mention them by name yet, but I have a feeling that you'll all know who they are soon."

The interviewer finished the broadcast and we all gave her a quick hug. Immediately afterwards, Zayn's, Liam's and my phones went off. It was the girls calling. Well this should be an interesting conversation.


	5. Katelyn and Reeya are super ninjas

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have chapter 4 here for you. Unfortunately I am leaving to go to New York in 3 hours, so I won't be able to post again until Sunday or Monday. Whenever I post again I'll put up 2 chapters to make up for it. I'm currently writing chapter 15, so hopefully I'll get a ton of writing done in the car (it's an 8 hour ride). I would like some feedback from you so I know what you think about where I'm taking the story. Also what should I add more of? More fluff, more drama, more humor? Let me know what you think. Oh! Also very soon (probably when I get back) I'm going to upload another 1D story written by my friend who doesn't have an account. She's my beta and I'm hers, so occasionally you'll hear her voice in mine and mine in hers. ** ** Anywho I think that's it, so like I said Read and Review!**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 4

Katie's POV

"GIVE ME THAT!" screamed Katelyn frustrated. You see, the interview was a bit boring because it was all stuff that we already knew, so Katelyn and Reeya had resorted to deciding that they were super ninjas and jumping off of furniture all over the house. Let's just say I think we're out of Band-Aids. Then Reeya, being the ahem, 'super ninja' that she is, stole Katelyn's favorite boot off of her foot and now we were throwing it back and forth over Katelyn's head. She reached up for the shoe flying through the air and came crashing back down... holding her shoe. She had fortunately landed on the couch, and unfortunately on the remote which accidentally turned up the volume on the TV. I was about to make a remark about her catching the shoe until I heard Liam talking in the interview. All of our heads snapped to look at the screen.

"Zayn, Louis and I don't have girlfriends, but we do have our eyes on three lovely ladies we actually just recently met."

"And who are these mysterious girls?"

"I'm not going to mention them by name yet, but I have a feeling that you'll all know who they are soon."

The interviewer then wrapped up the broadcast and I turned slowly to look at Katelyn and Reeya.

"Three lovely ladies that we just recently met!" exclaimed Reeya.

"Calling the boys now!" said Katelyn whipping out her phone.

I scrolled down my contacts list to 'Mexican toy store ninja daddy direction :D 3' and pressed call. It only rang once before I heard Liam's voice on the other end. "Hello" I heard him say with a good deal of trepidation in his voice. Katelyn, Reeya and I were all standing next to each other and when they both started talking at once they both left to have a bit more privacy.

"Hellooo?" I had completely forgotten Liam was on the phone.

"Err, hi," I replied, not really sure what to say. "So we watched the interview"

Liam cut me off. "Oh, yeah about the end. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything until we had talked to you; I just kind of wanted everyone to know that I'm not open for dating." Liam whispered the end.

"You're not," I said, feeling my heart sink a little.

"Well no, not since I met you anyway," he said more confidentially.

"Wait, what?"

"We're coming over to see you all now, Zayn, Louis and I have to talk to you. I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok," I said slightly confused. "Bye."

"Bye." The line went off and I pulled the phone away from my ear. Reeya and Katelyn re-entered the living room.

"So what did he say?" squealed Katelyn.

"He told me that he wasn't open for dating since he met me," I said, still a bit confused.

"Aww!" Katelyn squealed at a very impressive decibel. "He so likes you!"

"What?" I said, now thoroughly confused. "He said he wasn't open for dating-"

"Since he met you," said Reeya grinning wildly. "That means that he likes you and he won't date anyone else because he wants to date you."

"Ohhh, well he also said that they're all coming over."

"Yeah Zayn and Louis told us the same," said Katelyn in a now normal voice. "I'm rather curious as to what they have in mind."

We all sat there stupidly for a minute in silence before looking at each other and laughing. We really are some of the strangest people imaginable, but that's what brings us together. We changed the channel on the TV before realizing that there was nothing on and putting in Grease. We were standing up and dancing around the living room and singing along when the doorbell rang. We burst into a fit of giggles, but kept on dancing and singing. I opened the door to see the five boys standing there grinning. None of us said anything but danced our way back into the living room. The boys followed and danced awfully into the living room as well. I saw Harry doing the sprinkler, Louis doing stop the traffic and Liam doing 1, 2, 3, flick. It was hysterical, especially when Louis began belting the song out with us, and then the rest of the boys began singing. After the song was over, Katelyn Reeya and I simultaneously collapsed onto the floor. The boys worriedly looked at us, but we just laughed before getting off the floor and standing in front of them. They looked down at us (that's just sad!) and grinned.

"Well that was fun. We should do that more often," said Louis.

"We used to do that all the time, to every musical we watched." I said remembering.

"Oh! Do you remember our guitar and piano sessions?" said Katelyn.

"YES!" said Reeya and suddenly ran upstairs with Katelyn following closely. They returned a minute later with Reeya's guitar and Katelyn shouting "HELP!" I rushed upstairs only to find her struggling to lift her massive full size keyboard by herself. I stood and laughed at her.

"This isn't funny!" she complained.

"It really is though" I said. She huffed and I giggled but went to help her carry it downstairs. Once both instruments were safely down the stairs, we just looked at each other.

"Do you have any food?" asked Niall.

"Yeah, help yourself to anything in the fridge, except the Twizzlers, unless you want death by Katie." said Katelyn.

"Death by Katie?" Liam asked staring at her.

"Don't ask" was the response by Katelyn.

"What song?" asked Reeya.

"Can you play any of ours?" asked Louis.

"Umm, yeah we can actually play quite a few of yours," said Katelyn before grinning wildly. "The one we always have the most fun playing and then our favorite." We knew exactly what she was referring to. The familiar tune of I Want came from the piano and guitar and we started to sing. As the song came to a close we all looked up to see all five of the guys sitting on the couch and chairs, Niall with a piece of pizza, applauding us.

"You've all got astounding voices," said Zayn looking at Katelyn.

"MORE!" shouted Louis.

I looked at Katelyn and nodded. She then looked over at Reeya and nodded. We knew exactly what to do. Next our favorite song to sing's tune started playing.

"It feels like we've been living in fast forward, Another moment passing by," I opened. The song went by quickly and before we knew it there was more applause and more exclamations of how good we were. My eyes flickered over to Liam who was staring directly at me.

"Umm, Zayn would you mind helping me move this up to my bedroom please?" Katelyn asked. He said "sure" and those two were gone. Reeya simply dragged Louis out of the room and upstairs. Niall walked into the kitchen muttering something about food and Harry followed. It was just me and Liam left.

"So umm, I wanted to talk to you," he began awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I replied shyly.

"Err... Well I know that we just met and all, but I was wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"With the others?"

"No... Just us"

"Yes," I said simply and his face broke into a wide grin. Suddenly I heard clapping and turned around to see Zayn, Katelyn, Louis, Reeya, Harry and Niall, with another piece of pizza, standing there.

"Well done mate!" said Harry coming over to clap Liam on the back. The others filed in to sit down and Katie and Reeya came to sit next to me.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"Now, we finish watching Grease," said Katelyn picking up the remote. Reeya smiled at me in a way that said 'You are so not off the hook'. I shook my head and turned my attention to the TV screen.


	6. Your favorite posh desert

**And I'm back! As promised I will upload chapters 5 and 6 today. I didn't have a ton of time to write on my short vaca, so I'll be writing lots today. I may or may not be uploading tomorrow. On a completely unrelated note, who watched the Teen Choice Awards last night? The video that the guys made was hysterical. If you didn't watch the awards then go onto YouTube and search 'One Direction Teen Choice Awards 2012'. If they had done anything else, it just wouldn't have been them. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter Five

Liam's POV

I did up the last button on my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Nice," said Zayn from the corner of my room. He was helping me get ready for my date with Katie. I was quite nervous, which was odd because usually I didn't get nervous before dates, but then again, none of the girls I had previously dated were as special as Katie. I was planning on taking her to a nice restaurant in town and then for a walk in the park. I had already texted both Katelyn and Reeya to find out her favorite flowers and foods. I checked my watch and saw 6:45.

"I'm gonna get going," I told Zayn, grabbing the white daisies and my phone.

"Alright; Louis is taking Reeya out for dinner and I'm watching a movie at my place with Katelyn-"

"Oh is that what you call it now? Watching a movie?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up, we really are just going to watch a movie. Anyway Harry and Niall are both doing something or other, not really sure, but yeah."

"Okay, I gotta go or I'll be late," I said taking a last look around to make sure I wasn't missing anything. I nodded in reassurance to myself and walked out the door. The drive to Katie's didn't take long and I arrived at exactly 7:00. I walked up to the front door and rung the bell. It was Katelyn who answered.

"Oh hey Liam; Katie will be here in a minute. She's just getting her shoes." She said. Katelyn looked nice in her casual skinny jeans and baggy t-shirt. I assumed that Zayn had told her to dress quite casually as he had changed into some jeans and a random t-shirt as well.

Katie stepped into the doorway and my eyes were glued to her. She looked stunning. She was wearing a light brown dress with tiny pink and blue flowers and a brown belt on her waist. Her makeup was very natural and brought out the gold flecks in her blue-green eyes.

"Wow," I breathed and she blushed. I handed her the flowers and she smelled them and then handed them back to Katelyn and asked her to put them in a vase.

"Thank you," she said smiling. I held out my hand and she took it stepping out of the doorway and outside with me. I led her to my car as she gave a slight wave back to Katelyn and Reeya. We drove to the restaurant I had in mind and were seated immediately. After we had ordered I just looked at her and she blushed again.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me curiously.

"I'm trying to understand why Liam Payne, who could have any girl he wanted, decided to ask out me."

I took a deep breath and said, "Because I like you."

"Well that's a relief," she said looking down at the table. "And here I was thinking that you had asked me out to dinner to tell me that you hated me," she said smirking now.

"You don't show it much, but you've got a very sneaky sense of humor," I said smiling to myself. "I like it."

We exchanged some mindless chatter and little bits of information about ourselves until our food came. We still talked over dinner and by the end of our meal I felt like I knew her a lot better. I now knew her favorite color was lavender, her favorite season was spring, she had one sibling, a younger brother by 4 years named Jonathan and tons of other little bits of information. We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and took a stroll through the park. It was around 10:00 when we reached her flat again and just as we pulled up front she received a text message.

"It's from Katelyn," she said opening the message. She laughed lightly at what it said and explained, "Katelyn fell asleep during the movie and is therefore staying the night with Zayn."

"Okay," I said still smiling at her.

"I should go," she said backing up towards her door.

"Wait," I said grabbing her hand. "Katie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Liam, I will," she replied smiling.

I walked her up to her door and kissed her cheek. She opened the door and whispered, "Goodnight"

I said "Goodnight" back and she closed the door. It had been a perfect night.

Reeya's POV

It was 7:27 and I was freaking out.

"Goosie, I'm freaking out!" I said.

"Why?" she replied looking up from her book.

"What if I look stupid or if he doesn't really like me? Or what if I eat really messily and he hates me? Or what if-" Katelyn cut me off.

"Reeya he really likes you, so you need to relax. Your date is gonna go perfectly."

"How are you so calm anyway? You have to leave for your date in a minute too!"

"Because I know that freaking out will get me nowhere."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm okay"

The doorbell rang and I jumped. Katelyn got up to get it and I began whispering "I am not okay, I am so not okay!"

I got to the door and saw Louis standing there. He really did look fantastic in his bright red trousers and grey button up top with his signature suspenders. Katelyn had kept telling me all night that I looked great in my flared black skirt and mocha colored top with my favorite beige flats. Now I was second guessing that.

"You look fabulous!" whispered Katelyn into my ear before nudging me outside.

"Hi," Louis said looking at me.

"Hi," I said rather shyly for me. He held out his arm graciously, bowing and I curtsied before lightly taking it and turning towards the car at the same time as he did. We both laughed while we walked to the car. He opened the door for me and I got inside while he walked around to get into the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To a location," he revealed.

"Really? I had no idea!" I exclaimed falsely with a large smile on my face.

"Well now you know," he said grinning cheekily.

We drove for about 15 minutes before we pulled up to a grassy clearing that was enclosed by trees.

"We have arrived!" said Louis, coming around to open my door. I smiled and got out of the car. He went to the back and pulled out a blanket and a large picnic basket. He laid the blanket on the ground and I went and sat down. We both immediately went for the food as we were both starving. I tasted some of the chicken he had brought and exclaimed, "This is incredible! Did you make this?"

"Err... Yes, but with some helpful tips from Harry on how not to burn the flat down."

I laughed quietly.

"Okay, 20 questions: What is your favorite color of tree in the fall?" he said.

"Okay, random and gold. What is your favorite posh dessert?"

"Not as random as that and dark chocolate cake."

The odd questions continued until we had each asked 20 and had learned a sufficient amount more about each other. I now knew that his favorite color of carrot was bright orange, his biggest pet peeve was people who say how incredible they are and how famous they and genuinely mean it and his favorite hair color is black.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight," he said as he helped me back into the car.

"I have too," I replied.

"Wait," he said and gently tugged me back out of the car. He pulled me straight up to his chest looked down at me and kissed me. I practically melted into the kiss and my knees might have given if he hadn't pulled away. It was short, but perfect. He smiled and wordlessly helped me back into the car. Once he was inside he looked over at me and said "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"


	7. FOOD AWAITS!

Chapter 6

Zayn's POV

That had been the perfect date. I was lying on the couch the next morning with Katelyn asleep on my chest. We had watched Titanic and then just sat and talked for a while. We were actually a lot alike when it came to sleeping. We both sleep a lot, snore really loud, and are incredibly difficult to wake up. I smiled remembering when I had kissed her. She had just been tearing up a bit at a scene in Titanic and I leaned over and said "Don't cry" and kissed her. It was sweet and soft and not rough, but it conveyed all of our feelings. Katelyn had fallen asleep lying on my chest after I had put on another movie for us to watch. I had skillfully maneuvered us so that I was completely lying on the couch, with Katelyn on top of me. I felt it as she started to stir. She yawned and tried to sit up, but failed when I grabbed her waist and pulled her back down to me. She smiled when I whispered "Don't go" into her ear.

"Good morning," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"It is 9:00," I said looking at my watch.

"The girls will be wondering where I am," She yawned again.

"No, I texted them last night after you fell asleep to say that you were staying."

"Thank you," she muttered burying her face in my chest to hide from the sunlight.

"Nevertheless, we should get up soon," I told her.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but aren't you supposed to get up at some point?"

"Nope," she said popping her 'p'. "I say that we just sit here all day."

I grinned down at her. "Okay."

"Good."

There was silence for about 5 seconds.

"I'm bored. We should get up and do something," said Katelyn.

"I told you," I said leaning up and taking her with me.

"Yes you did," she said giving me a quick kiss.

"I think me and the boys have a free day. We can all go do something."

"Sounds fun; I need to go home first to shower and change."

"Let me walk you home."

"You really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to," I said grinning cheekily.

"Well alright then."

We got up and Katelyn went to the bathroom to attempt to fix her hair, which most people would find odd considering the fact that she was going home to shower. Being who I am however allowed me to see her obsession with her hair. I walked her to her flat and gave her a kiss before walking back to my flat.

Reeya's POV

I heard the front door open and I knew that it was Katelyn coming home. I rushed downstairs to meet her. She had an almost dreamy look on her face. For a second I was a little worried that she would start ballet dancing into the kitchen. (Note: Katelyn CANNOT ballet dance and should never be allowed to do so.) Luckily she didn't.

"Goosie?" I said.

"Hi Reeya," she replied.

"So how was your date?" I prompted.

"Perfect," she breathed. "By the way, all eight of us are going out to do something today."

"We are, are we?" I asked grinning.

"Zayn said that we were going to."

"Okay. First you probably need breakfast. C'mon. FOOD AWAITS!" I yelled.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the news as we walked past the living room. We marched straight into the kitchen to make tea and toast bagels. Once they were done we took everything into the living room. I assumed it was going to be a random news story that I didn't really care about, but when I saw Louis's picture pop up on the screen, followed by a picture of our picnic the night before, I was immediately interested. I turned up the volume.

"-Britain's favorite boy band, One Direction. Member Louis Tomlinson was caught out last night with this young girl." They showed a cropped picture of my face from our picnic. "We have not yet found out who she is, however many people believe that she is Louis's long time secret girlfriend. Sources tell us that this young lady may have had quite the scandalous background, and that gets everyone wondering, how would someone with her background have met Louis Tomlinson? More on that later, but now-" I shut the TV off.

"Scandalous background? They don't even know who I am!" I screamed, infuriated.

"I'm sure we can sort it out Ree," said Katelyn glaring at the TV.

My phone beeped signaling that I had incoming tweets. I pulled it out to see that I had over 30 new tweets. I opened twitter and started reading them. 'How could BooBear like someone so ugly?' 'I hope you don't think it'll last, cause he'll move on from you pretty quickly' 'How dare you steal my BooBear! What a bitch.' Every message was the same. Every message said something awful about me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Katelyn stood up and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" I wordlessly handed her the phone. She scrolled through the messages whilst glaring at the phone. "Please tell me you don't believe them. You know you're gorgeous and incredible and they're the bitches."

I just stood there. What if they were right? What if I'm not good enough for Louis? I let my doubts consume me. Katelyn, clearly attempting to get my mind off of it asked, "Where's Katie?"

"Liam came early and took her out for the day," I choked out. All of the thoughts of doubt in my head took over and I fled to my bedroom.

Katelyn's POV

Crap.

Reeya just ran up to her room. She probably won't want me to, but she needs him right now. I sighed, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Helloooo!" said a cheerful Louis on the other line.

"Louis? Could you come over please?" I asked.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked noticing the urgency in my voice.

"Have you seen the news or Reeya's twitter account?"

"No..."

"Someone snapped a photo of you two on your date last night and it's all over the news and Internet," I said, currently on Sugarscape's website. "Then people decided to post messages to her twitter that were slightly less than kind."

"Oh god; I had no idea. I'm on my way."

"Bring the others if they're around too. She's gonna need reassurance."

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

I heard him grabbing his keys and I hung up the phone and sat on the couch. I didn't move until the doorbell rang 5 minutes later. Louis didn't stop to say anything before rushing past me, and straight up the stairs. A confused Zayn, Harry and Niall still stood in the doorway.

"So what exactly is happening?" asked Niall as Zayn stepped in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Basically some paps took pictures of Reeya and Louis on their date, put them all over the news and Internet, and now they have this huge fake back story that says Reeya has a scandalous background and isn't good enough for Louis. Oh and look at her twitter," I said, holding out the phone for them to see.

"This is awful," said Harry scrolling down.

"That is all just one piece of shit," said Zayn angrily.

"Yes, well I know that, Reeya doesn't apparently," I said matching his tone.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm not angry at you, I'm just upset that our fans could be so hurtful."

"I know," I said taking back the phone. "Louis will try to make her understand that right?"

"Yeah. You should've heard him the last two days. He never shut up about her for a single second. Am I good enough for her? Of course not! She could have anyone she wanted why would she want you?" said Harry slightly mocking Louis.

I laughed emptily at Harry's weak impression. "Reeya has been doing the exact same thing. It's driving me and Katie up the wall."

"I know. It's the only time I've ever regretted living with Louis. He doubts himself, she doubts herself and yet they're both in love."

I smiled. "Good because Reeya needs someone to look after her besides Katie."

"What about you?" asked Zayn curiously.

"I'm more Reeya's partner in crime than her caretaker. Katie really takes care of us both. It's good that she has Liam in that sense. Sometimes she spends so much time taking care of us that she forgets to take care of herself. Liam will make sure she never forgets."

"And that's why you have Zayn taking care of you!" remarked Niall.

"I can take care of myself if I needed to, we all could, we just prefer not to," I said smirking slightly.

"That's good because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." said Zayn.

"And I promise that I'll relax... after one of my best friends is better. Unfortunately, this is something that I can't fix."

Harry tried to reassure me. "But Louis can."


	8. One Fake Rose

**HEEELLLLOOOOOO! I deeply apologize for not updating, but I have 3 new chapters for you tonight. The story is finished. I may or may not write a sequel depending on how many people want one. Let me know. Please Read and Review!**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 7

Louis's POV

I ran up to find Reeya's door closed. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Reeya?"

"What?" I heard her say brokenly.

"Please let me in," I begged.

I heard a click and immediately rushed through the door and to her side. She had mascara trails going down her face and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes.

"That's a lie and don't you even try to tell me that this is allergies, because I'm not buying it."

She gave a little laugh that turned into a hiccup. "It's just the things that they said. None of them know anything about me, and they hate me."

"As far as I'm concerned they're just jealous because you are so perfect'" I said, sitting down next to her.

"But what if they're right? I'm not good enough. You could have any girl you wanted, so why me?"

"Because you're funny and beautiful and sarcastic and loving and perfect. Do you really want a list of all of the things that I like about you? It might take a while," I said smiling.

She laughed dryly.

"What they think doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter what people say about you, I don't care. I like you because you're you, so don't go changing on me."

"You know, for someone so funny, you can be quite serious when you want to be."

"I know." I launched myself onto her and started tickling her. She ended up laying back on her bed, flushed and beautiful as ever while I smiled down at her. I leaned down to kiss her.

Harry's POV

I heard giggles coming from upstairs.

"Well, it sounds as though she's okay," I said glancing down at my watch.

"Do you have somewhere to go? You keep looking at your watch," asked Niall.

"Yeah, I'm meeting someone at noon." It was currently 11:45. "I should go so that I'm not late."

"Okay, see you later man," said Zayn suspiciously.

I walked out the door and texted that I was on my way. One of these days I've gotta tell the guys, and girls, about her. I reached my destination and she was sitting there smiling and waiting. Nah, I think I'll keep it a secret for a little while longer.

Katie's POV

I had so much fun today! Liam had taken my out to go see some of the sites, as it was my first time in London. We had gone to see Buckingham palace and the tower of London and Liam had even gotten us tickets for the London Eye! It was great to do that because I wouldn't have otherwise. Katelyn is afraid of heights. Liam and I walked into my flat to find Katelyn, Zayn and Niall sitting and talking.

"Hey guys," I said dropping my bag on the floor. "Where's Reeya, Louis and Harry?"

"Oh hey Katie," said Katelyn looking at me. "Harry had to meet someone and Reeya has been all over the news today, and she needed Louis to come and see her." she said with a bit of an angry tone, which surprised me.

"Why what happened?" I asked sitting down.

Katelyn explained the whole story and I was shocked. How could people be so awful? They didn't even know her!

"Wow, just wow. Where are they now?"

"Well Louis went up a half hour ago to talk to her, and neither of them has come out of her room since, so I thought it best not to bother them." she said with a smile.

"Probably"

"Anyway, how was your day?" asked Katelyn.

"Wonderful!" I said and proceeded to describe my whole day to her. I finished talking about 15 minutes later and Katelyn didn't say a word. She just smiled at Liam and I, Liam was sitting next to me, holding my hand.

Katelyn's POV

I smiled at Katie and Liam. They were so good together and I knew that she really liked him. I also knew that he really liked her, and he would take care of her. I was really happy for both her and Reeya when Liam and Louis asked them out. As much as I like Zayn, I was glad that he hadn't asked me out. I had been in a relationship before we left, and I had let my walls down and let him in. That had been a mistake. He had been cheating on me for 3 months of our 11 month relationship. As much as I knew Zayn wouldn't hurt me, I had trouble letting anyone in anymore. Even Katie and Reeya sometimes had to strain to get me to open up to them. Trust hadn't ever really an easy thing for me even before my break up. I wasn't all that close to my family, so I never really had anyone that I felt like I could really trust. That is, until I met Reeya and Katie. Zayn was inching his way onto my incredibly short trust list, but he would have to prove to me that he wouldn't hurt me first. I wasn't sure yet wether he could sense my walls or not.

Reeya's POV

Louis and I were still sitting on my bed talking. It had been several hours and I wondered what the others were doing, but not enough to get up and see. Louis had successfully fixed me. :) Unfortunately I wasn't the one who most needed fixing. That would be Katelyn. I really needed to talk to Zayn about her. I knew that she was hurt, but she needed to see that Zayn wasn't Matt, her ex boyfriend. I knew that he wouldn't hurt her, because if he did he would have to go through me and Katie. I had a feeling that Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall wouldn't be thrilled with him either. We were a lot more careful when it came to Katelyn's feelings now. After the break up she had shut us out, she shut everyone out. She came out of her room once a day for a sandwich around noon and then went back upstairs for the rest of the day and night. Everyone tried to talk to her, but every time anyone asked what happened she always told us, "Trust is like a mirror, it can't be fixed when broken." Her trust in Matt had been broken, and true to her word, it had been unfixable. Zayn had one chance, so he'd better not blow it.

Niall's POV

Harry was up to something. My mind lingered on his hasty exit for the rest of the afternoon. He would tell us if something was wrong right? I hoped he would. On to the present time. I watched Liam and Katie and smiled. He needed someone like her. They were so alike, but so strangely different. My eyes shifted over to Zayn and Katelyn. They were an unusual couple to any eyes. Both of them had a sense of uneasiness about them. I knew that Zayn took a while to really open up, but what surprised me was that Katelyn seemed to be the same. They were also very alike, but opposites attract didn't seem to apply to them. Zayn wouldn't let just anyone in and slowly, Katelyn was getting in. She was good for him though. Zayn needed someone to spoil and comfort, but also someone who could take care of herself. Katelyn was all of that. The only problem with them was that if they ever had a fight, it would be nearly equivalent to World War 3, as they were both very stubborn and strong headed as well. Reeya and Louis. Flawless. There was no this compliments this and this compliments that nonsense. They were almost exact copies of each other, and everything about the two of them together screamed perfection. I knew that out of all 3 couples, they easily had the best chance of staying together for the rest of their lives. Katie and Liam were a close second though. Until they opened up completely to each other, Zayn and Katelyn would be walking a fine line, but something told me it wouldn't be long for those two.

Reeya's POV

I woke up the next morning to see that Louis wasn't lying next to me anymore. I sighed, but got up and walked downstairs to find Katelyn and Katie already having breakfast.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They had work today, so they left last night. Louis came by this morning to leave these for you though." said Katelyn holding out a bouquet of red roses. I saw a note attached.

'I'll love you until the last one dies'

I looked at the flowers confused. I counted eleven real roses and gasped when I saw the twelfth.

It was fake.


	9. It's official

Chapter 8

Zayn's POV

Something was wrong. I still kissed Katelyn and held her like normal, but there was a wall. A mental and emotional wall between us. I knew that it was partly because I didn't easily open up, and partly because she didn't either, but we had to solve this. It had been a week of no drama, just all eight of us hanging out after work and occasionally the couples would go do their own thing. It really had been a nice week, but the longer we were around each other, the more obvious the wall became. I had already called to tell her that I was on my way over, but she had insisted on coming to mine, so I was anxiously awaiting her arrival. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to let her in. She walked slowly inside like she was preparing herself for something.

"I need to talk to you," we both said simultaneously. I gave her a wry grin.

"Ok, so it's about us actually," I said walking over to the couch.

"Me too," she said following and sitting down. I sat down facing her.

"I feel like there's a wall between us. Like there's something preventing us from really being together."

"I know. I actually came to tell you my part of why. When we lived in America, last year, I had a boyfriend, Matt. I thought that I was in love with him and we were together for almost a year... Until I found out that he had been cheating on me for 3 months. I kind of shut down after that. I wouldn't talk or eat, or really do anything. It's just, I couldn't believe that he had been telling me for 11 months that I could trust him, and that he would always be there for me. I can't believe I believed him," she said brokenly looking down.

I lifted her chin up and said, "I'm sorry. I can tell you that you can trust me, and you can believe me if you want, but I don't trust easily either. Nothing like that has ever happened to me, but I've had very few people who I ever really believed I could trust." She nodded understandingly and I assumed the same was true for her.

"It takes a lot for me to really open up to Katie and Reeya too," she revealed.

"Same for me and the boys."

"So we both need someone that we know we can rely on. Someone we know we can trust," She paused and then said, "I need you to do something."

"Sure, what?" I asked.

She looked me in the eye and said, "Promise me that you won't break my heart."

"I promise," I said looking straight back into her ivy eyes.

"Then I trust you," she whispered.

I took a deep breath and whispered back, "I love you."

Her mouth dropped a little and for a second she looked nervous and dropped her gaze to the couch, but then she looked back up at me and said, "I love you too."

I leaned in and kissed her. Our past kisses had all been rather light and short, but she immediately deepened this one. I knew that it was her way of showing me that she trusted me and I responded with equal enthusiasm as I realized that I trusted her too. The wall had been broken and now the only obstacle standing in our way was keeping it this way.

Katelyn's POV

I loved him, I really did. And I had just told him that. I told Zayn Malik I loved him and he loved me back. Talk about a surreal moment. I reached for my phone to text Katie and Reeya and tell them that I wouldn't be coming home tonight. I was spending the night here. Zayn cleared his throat and I looked up at his slightly nervous expression as he said, "I know that it's probably unnecessary, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't have to think about it for a second as I said, "Yes," and leaned up to kiss him.

Louis's POV

So yet another week had passed and Zayn and Katelyn were finally together as of last week. I knew it was only a matter of time. So we had an interview today and at the end they usually always ask us about our relationship status's. Today was the day that we all go public with our relationships. I was extremely happy about this fact. I wanted the whole world to know that I was dating the most beautiful, incredible, amazing girl ever. If the boys (and now girls) would let me, I would scream it from rooftops. I also had a plan to tell everyone no hating. Reeya had already been hit by the hating after our first date! I love the fans, but that's ridiculous. We were about to head down to the studio now.

"Loouuuuiiiisssss!" screamed Harry from the hallway.

"WHAT!" I screamed back.

"I really don't give how your hair looks! We were supposed to meet the lads downstairs 5 minutes ago!"

"Well I care!" I needed to look perfect because as a surprise to our viewers, the girls were also coming with us. If I wanted to look even semi decent sitting next to Reeya, I had to look perfect. That is, until Harry picked the lock on my door and dragged me downstairs.

"Where have you been!" asked Daddy Direction angrily.

"Fixing my hair!" I replied, quite miffed.

"I want to look good for the girls as well, but you've been fixing your hair for 2 hours! That's overkill!"

"Sorry, yeesh Liam. We are introducing them today. Everything has to be perfect."

"I know," Liam replied looking at his phone. "Our car is here and the girls are already at the studio."

"Good, let's go," said Zayn, also looking like he spent a few extra minutes on his appearance.

We arrived at the studio 20 minutes later and went to a back room to meet the girls. They were, predictably, sitting and waiting for us. When they saw us, they stood up to give us all hugs.

"Hey, where were you guys, you're late?" asked Katie, standing next to Liam, who answered, "Well Louis here couldn't seem to finish his hair."

"I wanted to look nice" I said holding my hands up.

"It's fine, but you're on in like 5 minutes." said Katelyn scanning us over and then nitpicking little things like a piece of hair on a sweater, or one hair that was out of place. You could tell she was nervous.

"Hey," said Zayn gently grabbing her wrist when she went to touch his quiff. "Relax."

"I'm trying," she said softly. "I don't in any way regret the decision to go public, but I'm a little nervous as to your fan's reactions. Especially after what happened with Reeya."

"It's gonna be okay. They're gonna love you," said Zayn soothingly.

Katelyn nodded and we all sat down, only for the stage manager to poke her head in a minute later and call the boys onto the set.

"Okay so Relationship status is always at the end, go relax until then." said Harry. The girls nodded and kissed their respective partners before we left the room and they turned their attention to the monitor where they would be watching the show.

The interviewer opened the show and then introduced One Direction and we walked out. The interview was very standard up until the end.

"So now, who has a girlfriend?" the lady asked. Liam, Zayn and I raised our hands.

"Sorry girls, but 3 of the 5 members of 1D are taken."

"Actually, we have the girls with us, in the back," intervened Liam.

"Oh, well then please welcome the One Direction girls," the lady said smiling widely.

The girls walked out onto the set and in front of the camera. There were only 5 chairs, so the girls sat on our laps.

"This is my girlfriend, Katie." said Liam, kissing Katie's cheek.

"Katelyn is my girlfriend." said Zayn, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"And this is my gorgeous and amazing girlfriend, Reeya." I said, kissing Reeya.

"Harry and Niall, are you okay with the other's having girlfriends? Do you get along?"

Harry answered, "Yeah, we all started out as just a big group of friends, so we all get on really well and we all love having them around."

"Same for me. They're really fun to be around and we've already had some really great times. Also, they can cook reeaallllyy well." said Niall.

"Alright well, you got it here first. Thanks for joining me, Debra Williams, here on MusicNow. See you next time." The show ended and all of us have the girls hugs.

"So what now?" Reeya asked.

"Now we go to... NANDOS!" yelled Niall and everyone laughed but agreed. Drama free, finally.


	10. Perfect Shatters in the end

Chapter 9

Katie's POV

Wow. Our first month in London had been the definition of perfect. We had amazing boyfriends, amazing best friends and just an amazing time. We had gone and seen all of the major sights with the boys as our tour guides and honestly, we pretty much spent every day with them. On the days when they had work for the whole day we went out and had a girl day, or a stay home movie day. I really couldn't think of a single bad thing that had happened. Until now.

"So what ever shall we do today?" said Katelyn while jumping on the couch eating toast.

"We should... Umm... Oh! We should see who can make the best attempt at juggling three open umbrella's while jumping on the couch!" said Reeya. And that's exactly what we did. I won. :)

"Ok what should we do now?" asked Reeya. Just then my phone rang.

"Hang on a second," I said grabbing my phone. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Katherine Hulett?" said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Nancy Lane. I'm the head of the police department in Haymarket. I'm calling to inform you of a terrible event that has happened. Both of your parents have died in a car crash last night. There was a drunk driver on the highway and there was a crash. The other driver has been arrested."

I dropped the phone. Katelyn and Reeya looked at me but I could do nothing but stare ahead blankly. Katelyn walked over and picked up the dropped phone. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but Katelyn soon hung up the phone and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"What's going on?" said Reeya, upset and confused.

"Katie's parents died in a car crash," whispered Katelyn. Reeya's eyes immediately began tearing and I saw her tears began to fall. I stared at the wall ahead blankly. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I felt so empty. Katelyn straightened up and wiped her eyes and then looked at me. I just looked up at her.

"One of us has to not fall to pieces. Jonathan is still fine, but he is on summer break and starting high school in a month. He can't stay in America alone."

I gasped. My little brother was all alone in America. Katelyn was working rapidly on her phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Reeya thickly.

"Getting us tickets on the next flight to Virginia," she replied still looking at her phone. "Ok, the tickets are printing. We're on a 8:00 flight tonight. Let's go pack for the week. Ladies, we're going home. C'mon Katie," she said, pulling me to my feet off the floor. She helped me upstairs and sat me on my bed while she called someone and starting packing my suitcase. She then walked out of the room for a minute and returned with a floor length black dress with Chanel tags. She folded it and packed it into my suitcase while her phone rang on the other end.

"Where did you get that dress?" I choked out.

"I bought it and decided to save it for the boy's next premiere, but this is far more important," she said picking up her phone and dialing another number.

"Liam?" she asked over the phone.

Katelyn's POV

"Liam?" I asked.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"We're leaving on a flight back to Virginia tonight at 8."

"What, why?!"

"Katie's parents passed last night in a car accident. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but we're going regardless."

"Hang on. We can get a private jet and we're all coming," he said firmly.

"We'll be at yours in 45 minutes tops."

"We'll be waiting." he said.

I hung up the phone.

"The boys are getting us a private jet and they're coming. You just sit, I'll get everything. Don't worry. I'm calling Jonathan now and we'll be on our way home soon," I said walking to the doorway and yelling "Reeya, I hope you're packing because we're leaving in a half hour!"

I finished packing Katie and pulled her to my room as I wanted to watch her to make sure nothing happened to her. I dialed Jonathan and started packing myself.

"What?!" I heard Jonathan yell into the phone, his voice thick with tears.

"It's Katelyn. We're coming home and we'll be there by tonight. You've gotta hold on until we get home. We'll come as fast as we can," I said quickly.

"You're coming?" he croaked.

"Of course we are. We would never leave you," I said.

"Okay," he said breathing deeply.

"Jonathan, you should go stay with a friend until we get home. It'll only be a couple of hours."

"Okay, you'll be home soon?"

"I will be personally rushing the pilot," I said firmly.

"Bye," he said.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon." I said and hung up.

My phone rang again. It was Zayn.

"What's happening?"

"The jet is being fueled. It's ready to leave when we are," he said on the other line.

"Good we'll be there in 20," I said looking at my progress.

"Okay, we'll be ready to leave when you get here." He hung up.

"Reeya, are you ready?" I yelled out the door. She walked in dragging a suitcase.

"Yeah, you?"

"Almost, go turn off all appliances and grab the keys."

"Okay," she said turning around and walking out.

I closed my jumbled suitcase and set it on the floor. I then went back to Katie's room to get hers as she was still unresponsive. After dropping both cases off downstairs I went back up to get Katie. Reeya and I loaded everything into the car and drove towards the boys. We grabbed our cases and went into the building to find the boys waiting for us in the lobby. Liam and Niall immediately rushed over to Katie, as she looked as though she might fall over at any minute. Louis went straight to Reeya and Harry followed leaving Zayn to come to my side.

"C'mon, we need to go," he said leading me to his car. We took only two cars so Harry and Niall both also went with us while the other four were in the other car. We reached the airport very quickly and practically jumped out of the car and onto our private jet in the back. Harry went up to have a word with the pilot as I watched Liam guide Katie into a seat next to him. Reeya sat herself next to Louis and I sat next to Zayn which left Niall by himself. Within a minute Harry was back and he sat down next to Niall. I heard the engine start and we began moving onto the runway. In a few minutes we were off the ground and on our way home.

"Ok, so what exactly happened this morning?" asked Louis.

"We were in the kitchen having breakfast and trying to decide what to do when the phone rang," said Reeya.

Then I picked up the story. "Katie answered and all of a sudden she dropped the phone and sank to the floor. I finished the call and then we told Reeya and we all started crying."

"Katie, what exactly happened on the phone?" asked Liam calmly.

"The lady said that there was a drunk driver on the highway and he crashed into my parents and they died instantly," Katie sobbed out.

"See, Katie no pain. Your parents were incredible people, the Lord's just calling them home. Everyone has a purpose in life, and their's had been completed," I said softly. (Katie is very religious)

Katie nodded and then laid her head on Liam's shoulder. It was an alright flight. We landed in the airport 8 hours later at 8:15.

"Ok so where to? We've never been here before," asked Niall.

"Luckily I know this airport like the back of my hand." I said, leading everyone outside where we got two taxis. I gave both drivers the address and we had the same seating as in the cars in England. It only took about a half hour before we got to Katie's house. I looked at the house to see all of the lights on. I marched up to the front door with Katie on my right and Reeya on my left.

"Jonathan! It's Katelyn!" I yelled while knocking on the door. The door immediately flung open and I got hit by a flying Jonathan. He gave me a massive bear hug and I hugged him back before peeling him off him and guiding him over to Katie. The two stood in the doorway hugging and crying for several minutes. Finally when they broke apart we all went inside.

"Who are they?" asked Jonathan pointing at the boys.

"Do you remember that band that the three of us were obsessing over before we left? One Direction?" I asked. He nodded. "These five are One Direction."

He looked at them for a minute before saying, "I am so sorry that you had to hang out with these three."

I laughed as did Reeya. Katie even gave a wry smile.

Katie looked at Jonathan and said, "Liam is my boyfriend. Zayn is Katelyn's and Louis is Reeya's."

"Ohh. I get it now."

"They're the reason we got here so fast. We used their private jet," I said smiling at Zayn.

"Wow, private jet?"

"Yeah, we should all go on it sometime," said Liam smiling at Jonathan, who wasn't much shorter than him.

"We should all get some sleep and tomorrow morning, we'll get everything sorted," said Reeya. I knew she was right, so Katie and Jonathan trudged upstairs to their bedrooms.

Reeya and I voted to stay downstairs as to give them some privacy, so us and the boys stayed on the couches and floor in the living room. Tomorrow would be an extremely long day and we needed to be ready for it.


	11. The first day

**Heyy everyone :) Here's chapter 10. Just to let you know there are 22 chapters total plus the prologue and epilogue. Like I said in the last chapter the story is finished.**

**On a completely unrelated note, is everyone excited for the guy's new single, Live While We're Young?! I am, and also so glad that Zayn is back on twitter :) Lastly, I hope that you all voted for our favorite five british/irish lads in the VMA's. Can't wait to see them perform on those. It's been an exciting few days with the new single and the twitter thing and the VMA's quickly approaching. Sadly that also means that school is starting :( Most universities start Monday and some schools might already be in session, but I have one more week. My best friend hopes that week will be filled with writing a sequel. *eye roll* Okay, I've said enough, enjoy the chap!**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 10

Katie's POV

I still couldn't believe what had happened. It was 6:30 AM and I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling. My parent's funeral had yet to be arranged and Jonathan had no legal guardian. I would see their will today. I felt my eyes water but realized a minute later that there was time to grieve properly later, but right now there was much to be done. I got out of bed and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see 7 people sprawled out on chairs, sofas and the floor. I laughed a little bit before going and waking them all.

Once everyone was up I went to the kitchen and pulled out the cereal and milk. We would be having a super simple breakfast and then getting dressed and going out to get everything sorted, starting with the will. Everyone was ready within a half hour, so we were driving to the bank by 7:15. It wasn't a long drive, so soon we were getting out of the car (no we didn't all squish into one, the boys rented us two cars) and walking into the bank. I walked promptly up to the front desk and asked for my parent's will. I was taken into a back room with Jonathan and they gave us the will where we both read it silently. Our parents had left us the house and everything in it. All their money was split throughout the family, but with the bulk going to Jonathan and I. Our guardianship was to pass to our grandparents. As I was a legal adult, I didn't need a guardian, but Jonathan did. My grandparents had already texted me to say that they were on their way from Alabama to Virginia and would be arriving that night. I was mentally bracing myself for the conversation to come, regarding Jonathan's guardianship. They would be obstinate about Jonathan going to Alabama with them, but I had already spoken to Katie and Reeya about him coming to live with us. I hadn't talked to Jonathan about it yet, but I had a feeling that he would rather stay with me, Katelyn and Reeya, rather then our grandparents. Next was the funeral planning. I won't describe that, but we had enough money to give them a nice funeral. It wasn't huge or elaborate, but I had a feeling that my parents would like it better that way. It was set in two days time. Seeing as that took so long, soon it was already 8:00 and we were going back to the house to go to bed.

"Katie?" asked Katelyn. "We need to establish a more permanent sleeping arrangement."

"Yeah, you're right. We have the guest room bed-"

"Well me and Reeya can stay with you on your bunk, because it's big enough for all of us. You have the 2 cots and the guest room bed as well," said Katelyn, cutting me off. I mock glared at her and she smiled back which still made me smile.

Liam said, "3 of us can take the guest room bed and the other two can stay on the cots."

"The cots are pretty big, so one will have to be in my room," I said.

"Will someone stay in my room? I'm not sure I want to be alone tonight," said Jonathan shyly.

"Of course someone can," I said, assuring him.

"I'll stay on a cot in Jonathan's room," Liam volunteered.

"I'll stay with the girls," said Zayn.

"Okay so Harry, Niall and Louis, you're in the guest room, Liam and Jonathan in J-man's room and Reeya, Katelyn, Zayn and I in my room," I said reviewing it in my head. "Katelyn, please go get the sheets for the guest room bed. Zayn go help her. Reeya, take Louis, Niall and Liam to make the cots up and put them in the correct rooms. I will have Jonathan and Harry help me make dinner."

Everyone went in seperate directions and I turned to Harry and Jonathan. "You've proved you can cook the best out of all of you. That and I am letting Louis nowhere near the kitchen... Ever." I said with a smile.

"That's probably a good idea," said Harry.

"I take it Louis can't cook?" asked Jonathan.

"If it's possible to burn water, Louis has," I said remembering when he tried to cook us pasta 2 weeks ago. "Thank goodness he has a girlfriend and a flat mate who both can cook."

Harry grinned and asked, "So what are we making?"

"Pasta, but without burning it this time."

"Alright then."

The 3 of us moved efficiently throughout the kitchen making the pasta and about 10 minutes in I heard Katelyn and Zayn jumping on the bed and Reeya shout, "Louis Tomlinson stop sword fighting Niall this instant!" I grinned to myself.

Our pasta was being set on the table just as everyone walked back into the kitchen. Reeya's hair looked ruffled... A lot; and Katelyn and Zayn were both flushed and tired looking.

"I have a feeling that was more trouble than it was worth," said Reeya sitting down at the table. There were only 5 chairs so all of the boys except for Niall sat down. We all sat on our boyfriend's laps and Niall huffed and proceeded to match over and sit on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and Niall wacked him upside the head. Harry released Niall and he went over to the island to drag a stool over. The stool was at least a foot higher than our short table, but Niall didn't seem to care. Dinner was good and everyone helped me clean dishes afterword. After that there was no point in staying up, as tomorrow was the day that Reeya, Katelyn and I went up against my grandparents for Jonathan's guardianship. I decided it was a good time to ask him as we were all heading upstairs.

"Jonathan, in the will we read that you're supposed to go and live with our grandparents, but tomorrow I'm going to ask them if you can come and stay with me, Katelyn and Reeya. What do you think about that?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'd much rather come stay with you than go to Alabama with grandparents that we see maybe once a year," he said.

"We would be in London. You'd still have school, but we'd find a school you like and we have a spare bedroom that can be yours," I said.

"We'd live in London?!" asked Jonathan.

"Yep. We have a pretty nice flat just inside the city limits that's only about a 10 minute walk from the boy's flat," said Katelyn from my other side. "It's a bit chillier there, but we'll go on vacation."

"So would Gran and Paps still have guardianship of me?" asked Jonathan curiously.

"If all go's well tomorrow, no. If it's okay with you Katelyn, Reeya and I would all become your official guardians. That's so that if for some reason I'm not around, you still have them," I explained while Katelyn and Reeya smiled over at Jonathan.

"Okay. I really would like to come and live in England with you," said Jonathan eagerly.

"Well with luck, by tomorrow afternoon that will be official. I've already arranged to meet Gran and Paps for breakfast. Which means boys-" All of the boys looked at us, "You've seriously got to be on your best behavior. We are going to a very posh restaurant, but Liam, no eating messily, Niall, no speaking with your mouth full, Harry and Louis, no food fights, and Zayn, you're generally the best eater do I guess you're okay. I need to convince my grandparents that it's okay for Jonathan to come and live with us, which I cannot do if they see you all as bad influences," I said a bit desperately. They all nodded, knowing that I meant business. We all went upstairs to bed, knowing that we had a very long conversation ahead of us.


	12. The Perfect Plan

**Hello, I know that I left a really long note in the last chap, so I'll make this quick :) I hope you get a laugh out of this chapter cause I sure had a laugh writing it. Just thought I'd tell you the full name of the chapter as well. The chapter is called:**

**The Perfect Plan... Kinda Snowballs**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 11

Liam's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. I knew that today I needed to be strong for Katie because all of her relatives would be coming in today. I looked over towards Jonathan's bed to see him waking up. He looked over to me and said, "Hi."

"Morning," I replied.

"So you and my sister huh?"

"Yeah," I said looking down.

"Do you really like her?" Jonathan asked staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I do," I said blushing a bit.

"Do you love her?" he asked looking at me.

I looked up surprised and he looked back in all seriousness.

"Yeah I think I do," I said.

"Don't hurt her," he said simply. "I like you and I think you're good for her, but Katie deserves to be treated like a queen, so as much as I think that no one will be good enough for her, you're pretty darn close."

"Thank you," I replied, really meaning it. It meant a lot to me knowing that I had her brother's blessing. Just then, Katie walked through the door.

"Alright, time to get up! Liam I need help waking Zayn and Harry," she said.

"Have you woken the other guys yet?" I asked grinning. You needed an earthquake to wake Zayn.

"Yes, they're all up, as is Reeya... Sort of. Reeya isn't easy to wake either, but at least it's possible. Katelyn, not so much," she said.

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend." I replied. "Harry is the same, except I would say Zayn is a little worse. Go and have Louis make sure Reeya is awake and you and me can deal with Harry. After Reeya's awake, I have a strange feeling that her and Louis can wake Zayn and Katelyn."

"I think you're right," she said before leaving the room. I heard a bit of yelling and then Katie marched back in to grab me and take me to the guest room where we found a soundly sleeping Harry... for now. A minute later Reeya and Louis came up the stairs with 4 pots and 4 wooden spoons. They gave 2 to us and then grinned, continuing on to Katie's room.

"This'll do it!" I said to Katie swinging my pot by the handle. She simply grinned and readied her pot and spoon. We advanced on Harry.

The banging sure did it. We started clashing our spoons against our pots and Harry immediately sat straight up in bed... and unfortunately right into my pot.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he yelled.

"Sorry mate, you wouldn't wake up," I said shrugging.

"Well I'm up. Where's breakfast?" he asked, his stomach grumbling.

"Downstairs. Jonathan's making pancakes. Breakfast can start as soon as we've managed to wake Zayn and Katelyn," she said frowning.

Harry snorted. "Good Luck," he said before getting up and going downstairs in his boxers.

"What is it with him? At least the rest of you have the decency to sleep with pants on," asked Katie

"We're not really sure," I replied, trying to think of any plausible explanation. There was none.

"Well lets go downstairs so that I can supervise Jonathan. Zayn and Katelyn should be down soon with Reeya and Louis right behind them," said my gorgeous girlfriend. She did know how beautiful she was, didn't she?

We went down to the kitchen where I assisted Jonathan in making the pancakes. About 5 minutes later we heard a door open upstairs. About a minute after a very upset looking Zayn and Katelyn walked in. They both had bloodshot eyes and hair sticking in all directions. They both also had fingernail prints all over their hands and arms. Reeya and Louis walked in right behind them looking quite triumphant.

"I don't even want to know," said Katie.

"So why are we eating here? I thought we were going out to breakfast to meet your grandparents?" I asked.

"Oh we are, but like I said yesterday we're going to a posh restaurant. The most appetizing thing on the menu will be boiled anchovies on a bed of sprouts with a side of mixed vegetables and poached eggs," Katie said in a snooty restaurant lady voice. I laughed lightly. "So I figured we can eat good food now and order drinks at the restaurant and claim we're not hungry," she finished.

"Good idea, because I am going nowhere near sprouts," said Niall.

We laughed and ate our huge breakfast, except for Zayn and Katelyn who ate very quickly and ran upstairs after I had told them that after breakfast we all had 30 minutes and 2 bathrooms to get ready. They would probably share the upstairs bathroom, but they'd be in there for about 45 minutes on hair alone. Katelyn would straighten, tease and spray, while Zayn would wax and gel.

At the end of breakfast I said to Harry, "Make sure your tattoo isn't showing."

"You have a tattoo?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah, I have a star here," he said, showing Jonathan his tricep.

"Katie says I'm never allowed to get one," said Jonathan, a bit miffed.

"No, you're not," said Katie sternly.

"But Katelyn has three!" Jonathan protested.

"And Harry has one and Zayn has seven. You are still not getting one," she replied.

"Zayn has seven!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Oh that reminds me, KATELYN AND ZAYN, COVER YOUR TATTOOS!" Katie yelled up the stairs.

"OKAY!" Katelyn yelled back down.

"Do you grandparents not approve?" I asked Katie.

"No, not at all. Oh, Zayn will also have to take his earrings out and Katelyn will have to take out her second and top piercings."

"Katelyn doesn't have a top piercing" said Jonathan confused.

"She got the cartilage at the top of her right ear pierced. She usually keeps a diamond stud there," said Katie.

We cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to find Katelyn and Zayn attempting to find something for them both to wear that would cover all their tattoos.

"Katie, help me out. My hip is obviously easy to cover, but it's late July, I can't exactly wear long sleeves and jeans can I?" said Katelyn going through her suitcase.

"Aha!" I heard her say. She pulled out her favorite boots which were ankle high with a 4 inch block heel.

"No way," said Katie. "That practically screams bad influence."

"Well at this point it's this or the tattoo." she replied pulling on the boots. "They match the dress and I can just put on a whole ton a bracelets."

"Ugh, fine, what about you Zayn?" Katie said.

"Well obviously the ones on my chest and hip are covered by my shirt. I'll wear something collared for the one on my neck. It's the crossed fingers and ying yang on my arms that are the problem. It's too hot for long sleeves," Zayn replied going through his suitcase.

"Here," said Katelyn walking over with a roll of gauze in her hand. She began wrapping it around the crossed fingers. "You can say that you got a burn cooking."

"What about the last one?" he asked her.

"Pretend you're left handed," said Reeya walking in. "You aren't eating anything, so just use your left hand to lift your glass."

"I think that's fairly possible. Okay, is everyone else ready?" he asked.

"Yep, as usual, we're all waiting on you 2," I said.

Zayn and Katelyn stood up and grabbed each others hand. We all walked out the door and into our 2 cars. It took about 20 minutes to reach the restaurant. We all looked at the name nervously, which was some long French word that we couldn't pronounce. (and Harry speaks fluent French, so yeah) Katie lead us all inside with Jonathan at her side and Katie and Reeya right behind them. I looked around the restaurant and saw Katie heading over to a table where 2 stern looking grandparents sat.

"Katie! Jonathan! How lovely to see you again," said their grandmother. Then she seemed to see Katelyn and Reeya.

"Oh," she said her smile faltering. "You brought those friends of yours Katie," she said.

"Hello again Mrs. Haven," said Katelyn with what we could tell was a mocking smile.

"Hello dear," she said. "And who are these young men?" she asked disapprovingly. "Katie dear, I think you're a little young for a boyfriend."

I felt a little shocked and a little protective. I can understand some disapproval, but too young? She was 18 for goodness sake!

"Mmhmm," said Katie clearly not caring. She sat down and we all followed her lead.

"So when is the date set?" said her grandfather quietly.

"Tomorrow," said Katie equally as quiet.

"The date for what? Oh! The funeral of course," said her *coughevilcough* grandmother. We all glared at her.

"So anyway Gram, I actually really need to speak to you about something," said Katie politely.

"Yes dear?" Gram inquired.

"It's about Jonathan-"

"Oh yes! Your parents named us his guardians so when we leave in 2 days, he'll return with us," she said.

"Yeah, about that. I would much prefer if Jonathan were to come and live with me in London," said Katie briskly.

"What? You're a child, you can't possibly take care of another child," said Gram smiling sweetly.

"Gram, I'm not a child, nor is Jonathan, and Katelyn and Reeya live with me-"

"Well they seem dreadful influences on Jonathan if I may say so-"

"You may not!" interrupted Louis, glaring at Gram.

"Well, how rude!" exclaimed Gram.

"Not if you think that it's okay to call Katelyn and Reeya dreadful influences. The 3 of them are more than capable of taking care of themselves and Jonathan," said Zayn, also glaring.

"I don't even know you! Why are you even here?!"

"Liam is my boyfriend, Zayn is Katelyn's and Louis is Reeya's," said Katie trying to control her temper.

"And I suppose they'll be around to influence Jonathan as will?!" Gram said in an insulting way.

"Yes they will! They're perfect influences," said Katelyn while I saw Reeya dig her fingernails into Katelyn's arm in an attempt to get her to back down. A second later her skin broke and she had trickles of blood running down her left arm. She gasped and grabbed her arm.

"Oh Goosie I'm sorry!" said Reeya. She helped Katelyn take of her bracelets, which unfortunately exposed her tattoo. Zayn reached over not thinking to see if she was okay and help her stop the bleeding. Sadly that was a bad idea because it also exposed his tattoo.

"Tattoos! That just proves that they're bad influences!" yelled Gram. She then looked a bit closer at Katelyn and Zayn and said "Pierced ears! You both have pierced ears and you girl, you have 2 on the left and 3 on the right! Katherine I forbid you from seeing any of these people!" said Gram looking particularly satisfied.

"And now you've gone too far," said Katie standing up. "Jonathan is coming with us, regardless of whether I have your permission or not. You may attend the funeral tomorrow, but don't come near any of us."

"Jonathan dear, hang on, I'll get you out of their slimy grip!" Gram said desperately looking at Jonathan as though she was his lifeline.

"Are you serious?! I'd rather go with them any day! You just insulted my sisters and their boyfriend's all in one blow!" said Jonathan incredulously.

"Sisters?! You have one sister young man!" yelled Gram.

"No, I have 3, and I'm going to live with them in London." Jonathan then walked over to Katie, Katelyn and Reeya and stood in front of them. He then looked back at Gram.

"This is preposterous! You can't do it!" said Gram in a self satisfied way.

"Watch me," was all Katie said before she turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant with Jonathan by her side.


	13. Love and dotted lines

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i! Oh my god! I cannot express to you all how sorry I am that I haven't updated! I feel awful about it! In any case today I'll upload a few chapters which I know doesn't make up for it, but still. Okay, some of you may have already discovered this, but there are One Direction fanfiction sites. I recommend for more stories. Their archives are massive and technically on , we aren't supposed to upload stories with bands in them... So if for any reason my story gets taken down it will be on under the same name and my same name: KayKay844. Anywho, I guess enjoy the story and review please! Oh and to those who celebrate it: Merry Late Christmas! And a Happy New Year ;)

-KayKay844

Chapter 12: Love, dotted lines and other special things

Katie's POV

I did it. I had just walked out of that restaurant and away from them. I already felt a little freer.

"You know Jonathan for that, I could probably persuade your sister to let you get a tattoo." said Katelyn proudly.

"Yes!" I heard Jonathan yell.

I turned around to face them.

"Well that went well" I said smiling.

"We should go to the bank and sign the guardianship papers now before your Gram gets there." said Reeya.

"You're right. Let's go." I said. We drove to the bank and entered together. We asked and a lady working there brought the four of us into the bank room. She explained every aspect of it. We had to provide for Jonathan until he was 18, we had to send him to school, we had to enter him in the surveys... etc. when the time came to sign the papers I turned to the girls.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" exclaimed Katelyn with Reeya nodding. We signed on the dotted line and the lady finished sealing the papers and handing us copies. We then left with Jonathan to find the boys trying to make a human pyramid in the lobby.

"Finally! We need a sixth person!" said Louis grabbing Jonathan. I just stared. Harry, Zayn and Liam were on the bottom, then Louis and Niall and they were attempting to put Jonathan on top. Jonathan stepped on a table while the clerks at the desk glared at us. He hoisted himself on top and Katelyn snapped a picture just before they came tumbling down.

We heard a chorus of "Ow! Ouch! Ahhh! That's my nose!" and laughed at them.

"Are you okay?" asked Katelyn.

"Sure, let's go with that" said Harry getting up.

"I think that we have unintentionally given them a sixth mischief making member." said Reeya.

"Hmm..." I said. "This is not gonna get any better when Jonathan comes to live with us and sees them everyday, is it?"

"Unfortunately not" replied Katelyn grinning.

"Good, we've been warned in advance" I said grinning back.

"We see you guys everyday?!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Pretty much, when we aren't working." said Liam.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're in a band right?"

"That's correct" said Louis ruffling his hair.

"Really! The hair?" said Jonathan while trying to fix it. He glared at Louis mockingly. "I'm not sure I like you so much."

Louis clutched his chest as though he was physically wounded.

"Okay that's enough of that, let's go home" I said while herding everyone to the cars. We went back to the house and all congregated in the living room.

"So what now?" asked Niall.

"Oh! Actually me and the boys have something to ask you." said Liam. The boys suddenly remembered and looked at the girls, Jonathan and I.

"We have a tour coming up." said Zayn.

"Yeah your European tour, starting in a month." said Reeya "We know."

"We have come to the conclusion that we don't want to be away from you for the 3 month tour." said Louis.

"So will you come with us?" asked Liam.

"Come with you?!" exclaimed Katelyn looking at Zayn.

"Yeah, you can stay with us. We always get a huge apartment with 6 rooms in case we want to invite anyone. We all get rooms and Jonathan gets the last one. You stay with me, Katie stays with Liam and Reeya stays with Louis." Zayn said.

"Are you serious?" I asked Liam.

"Completely" he replied.

I looked at Jonathan and he looked confused.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Wait European tour, so like France and Spain and Germany and the UK? For 3 months?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep" said Harry.

"Can we please go?!" he asked me and the girls looking to Katelyn and Reeya hopefully. They looked at me and nodded. It was up to me.

"Yes"

"Woohoo! The girls are coming with us!" they all screamed.

"Wait, what about school for Jonathan?" I asked.

"Katie, we can homeschool him." said Katelyn turning to me. "We've all taken the exact courses before, so we can help him and homeschool him."

"YES! I'm going on a 3 month vacation and even though I have to do school, I'm doing it with you as my teachers!" said Jonathan.

"What about music, art and gym?" I asked Reeya and Katelyn.

"Katie, we're touring with 5 guys who are professional vocalists. On top of that I'm a trained vocalist and pianist, you are a trained violinist, Reeya is a trained vocalist and violinist, Louis is a pianist and Niall is a guitarist! Languages will be easy too as Harry is fluent in French and the 3 of us have near flawless French. For gym, I'm sure we'll be doing stuff all the time, so we can just sign off that he got enough exercise. And art, you, me and Reeya are all artists, we always have been. It's perfect!" Katelyn said.

"Yeah and we actually go to the gym quite a bit, Liam especially, Jonathan can come with us." said Niall.

"Well, okay. I'd really like to go anyway, I'm just making sure we fill the gaps." I said.

"This is gonna be amazing" said Louis.

"Definitely" said Niall nodding. "But now, we still have nothing to do."

"Umm actually I am taking Katie out for the rest of the day so that she can relax." said Liam looking at me.

"You are?" I asked.

"I am" he replied. I got the feeling that there was more to this date than he was telling.

"Well then we will have a Harry Potter movie marathon." said Katelyn grinning. She got smiles from Jonathan and Zayn, and groans from Niall, Louis and Harry. They already knew about her and mine obsession with Harry Potter.

"And that's our cue to go" said Liam standing up and holding out his hand. I took it and we walked out the door and to the car.

"Katie wait" said Liam as I reached for the door. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Katie, I've liked you since I met you and I knew that I wanted you to be my girlfriend since the moment I first saw you. You've been really strong through all of this and I now realize that all of this made me fall a little more for you. Every day I fall a little more for you. Now I finally realize," he took a deep breath "Katie I love you."

I stood in shock for a second. He loves me. He really loves me. My brain took a few seconds to process that.

"I love you too" I said back, and I meant it. I had never really thought about it before, but I realized now that I really did love him, with all my heart. He kissed me and I was floating. Everything was perfect, and I had no worries in the world. When we finally pulled apart for air he looked down at me and asked "So what would you like to do today?"

"Umm, the movies? Oh let's go grab lunch actually. Those pancakes felt like a lifetime ago."

"Okay" he said smiling. He then opened the door for me. I got in while he went around to the driver's seat. We drove off and I felt a little worried about the state that the house would be in when we got back, but when I looked at Liam, all of my worries melted away. :)

Reeya's POV

I did not understand Katelyn and Katie's obsession with Harry Potter. Jonathan wasn't obsessed, but he really like the books and movies, and so did Zayn. Katelyn had put in the first movie and those three were paying rapt attention. Harry was watching for something to do. I could hear Niall in the kitchen, but I wasn't sure what he was getting. Louis was looking at me.

'What?' I mouthed.

'You're so beautiful' he mouthed back.

I blushed a little. I was never going to get used to him calling me beautiful. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It would be a long movie, but I was sitting next to Louis, so it would be just fine.

Everything would be fine.


	14. NEVER take Louis shopping

Chapter 13: NEVER take Louis shopping

Katelyn's POV

The next few days were a blur. On the day of the funeral we were all up very early. Katie wore my Chanel dress that was strapless and had a tight corset bodice with then flowed out into a skirt with tiny ruffles to the floor. Glistening on Katie's neck was a plain silver chain with both of her parent's wedding rings on it. Reeya wore a beautiful dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline which had a thin black belt under her chest and under the belt it had 5 tiers that ended just above her knees. The skirt on Reeya's dress sparkled lightly with thousands of tiny glitter pieces attached. My dress was also strapless with a corset bodice with then swirled out into a plain black skirt that reached the floor. What was special about mine was in a slightly darker black there were tiny scroll designs all over my bodice and skirt. All of the boys wore black suits and ties. Each of us carried a single red rose. The ceremony was at 9:00 and lasted for about a half hour. There was no reception but when the 9 of us returned to the house Katie opened a bottle of champagne and everyone had a glass, including Jonathan. Katie raised her glass.

"I propose a toast" she said. "To a future so bright, we'll all need shades."

We all smiled in response and raised our glasses.

"To our future" we said together.

We were all up quite late that night, discussing the future. We would be leaving the next day at 9:00 AM, as there was no reason for us to stay any longer. We had decided to keep the house, in case we ever needed it though. When we all went to bed at around 2:00 it became an unspoken agreement that while it would never be forgotten, we would not often speak about the events of the last few days. We had all lost and gained things, but we were ready to move on.

The flight back the next day was about 6 hours long, but luckily they played Finding Nemo on the plane. Unluckily Liam, Katie, Louis and I sang "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming" for the rest of the day. It was so catchy! C'mon! Just keep swimming, just kee- no, okay :( Anywho we reached London at 9:00 PM GMT and went to Nandos (because airplane food sucks) and then to our flats. We would stay separate tonight, but regroup in the morning. Katie, Reeya and I quickly put some sheets on Jonathan's bed and then we all fell asleep almost immediately.

I was woken by a VERY loud "HELLO!".

"LOUIS!" I screamed. I knew that voice quite well now.

"Lou, leave her alone. She was sleeping." Zayn said from my doorway.

"Well at least someone in this flat is nice." I muttered.

"Well then!" Louis said.

"Oh go cry to your girlfriend about it" I yawned into my pillow.

"Someone is not a morning person" said my boyfriend.

"You're one to talk" I snorted, burying my head under my pillow.

"I know" he said. Suddenly I was picked up and someone (LOUIS!) took my blanket. I opened my eyes and was met with the overly cheery face of Louis Tomlinson. He was carrying me down the stairs. I noticed Zayn grab my blanket and follow us downstairs as I was carried into the kitchen. Everyone else was already there. Zayn handed me my blanket after I was placed in my chair.

"Thanks" I said smiling up at him.

"No problem" he said giving me a peck on the lips.

"So anyway, where were we?" Katie asked.

"Louis was carrying me down the stairs." I replied casually.

"Right, but before that. What shall we do today?" asked Katie.

"Umm, actually I have someone that I'm meant to be meeting in like 10 minutes, so I should go, bye." Harry said before running out the door.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks that he's acting odd." said Louis.

"You're right, something's definitely up with him." Reeya replied.

"Sound's like a job for..."

"The super sneaky spy ninjas!" Reeya and Louis said dramatically at the same time.

"When do they have time to work on these? We're with them almost all of the time!" said Katie.

"Not sure..." I replied.

"Anyway, he'll tell us when he's ready" said Katie.

"Or when we're ready" shrugged Zayn.

"So we'll ambush him when he gets back" concluded Louis.

"Yep" I said popping my p.

"Well I'm going to play video games" said Jonathan walking out.

"And I'm going to play with him." said Niall following him with an armful of various breakfast foods.

"Right then. The three of us need to go shopping for Jonathan's bedroom." I said turning to Katie and Reeya.

"You're right. We'll leave in a half hour, yeah?" asked Katie.

"Sure" Reeya said.

"What about us?" asked Liam.

"Come with us" I said.

We were yelling goodbye to Jonathan and Niall and walking out the door within 45 minutes.

"So here's what I'm thinking for paint colors-" I started.

Katie cut me off "Paint colorsssss. As in more than one? Please tell me that this is not gonna become another Katelyn project."

"That's fine, Reeya can tell you." I said smirking.

"It's another Katelyn project." said Reeya.

Katie groaned. "Hit me" she said.

"Okay so we paint all of the walls navy blue, right? And then we take black paint and white paint and splatter paint it." I said with a smile.

"That's a really cool idea" said Louis.

"Definitely not the worst thing you've ever come up with." said Katie.

"Do we want to know?" asked Liam.

"All you need to know is this: Whipped Cream, Deodorant and a mixture that may or may not have been poisonous." I said calmly.

"And suddenly I'm a bit more weary of you now." said Louis.

"You should probably keep that in mind next time that you decide to wake me up in the morning." I replied grinning.

Louis shifted away from me while Zayn put his arm around my shoulders. We stopped at the paint store first and got blue, black and white paint, along with a couple rolls of paint tape and tarps. Next, the furniture store. That was a very interesting trip. Long story short- nope you're gonna get the long story.

"Wheeeee!" screamed Louis as he jumped on the bed.

"Louis! Get off of the bed!" hissed Katie disapprovingly. We would have joined her, but we were too busy rolling on the floor laughing. That was the eleventh bed he had jumped on and been hissed at for it. We were trying to find a bed frame, mattresses, duvet and some other furniture for Jonathan's room, like a desk and stuff. So far we had found nothing.

"Katie, I like this one. What do you think?" asked Reeya calling Katie over. "It's reasonably priced too."

"Yeah I like it" Katie replied walking around it.

Naturally the item that we were speaking about was a custom ice cream machine. Reeya had already found 3. I picked it up off of the self and put it in the cart. We picked up a light for the ceiling, a floor lamp, a desk lamp, some curtains, and we had also picked up some things to go on the desk to keep it organized-ish. Next was beds.

"Bunk or normal?" Reeya asked.

"Normal, he would grow out of a bunk too fast. I'd say full or queen sized." Katie replied.

We found a nice and simple full sized frame. It was a dark wood with not a lot of fancy work, but it was just very... Jonathan. Thankfully, there was a matching desk. Next we found a nice dresser that almost perfectly matched the bed and desk, with a mirror fixed to the top. The boys (Louis) then began to whine about us buying too much stuff.

"Can't we go now?" whined Louis. (It was Louis, surprise, surprise!)

"We aren't done yet" said Katie.

"We're almost done." I said. "We don't have to buy his whole bedroom today, just enough for him to be able to live with. He can pick out the finer details himself."

The last thing we got was a couple of floating shelves that attached to the wall, and then we were off.

"Wait!" Reeya shouted stopping us. "We have to look in there." she said pointing to the store next to the furniture store. This was about to get interesting.

"WE'RE HOME!" shouted me and Reeya when we walked back into our flat. We had a surprise with us.

"Jonathan, Niall come here!" Katie shouted.

"What do you-Where did you get that?" Jonathan asking, pointing to what was in my arms.

"Say hello to the new member of the family, Marble!" I said setting the tiny Collie puppy on the floor. She started to sniff around.

"We have a dog?!" Jonathan exclaimed watching Marble.

"Yep, we just got her today." Reeya said.

"Do you like her?" asked Katie.

"Yeah! We have a dog!" Jonathan yelled.

"Oh! We can take Marble on tour with us!" said Zayn.

"That'd be so much fun!" I said. "Interesting... But fun."

"Best sisters ever" murmured Jonathan watching Marble sniff her way around.

Our future was certainly brightening up.


	15. Reunions and running people over

Chapter 14: Reunions and running people over

Niall's POV

It had been a week since the funeral and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. We had 3 weeks left until the concert, and you could sense the excitement when we talked about it. Marble would be coming with us on tour which had us all pretty happy as the girls had only had her for a week and she was already a perfect part of the family. What I wasn't aware of at the time was that our family was about to get a bit bigger.

I bonded with Jonathan more than any of the other boys when he came back to London with us. I think that he looked up to Liam more, but Liam was more like his older brother, and I was more like his best friend. It was on the Saturday a week after the funeral when we happened to be skateboarding through London. (Note: Niall and Jonathan cannot skateboard) We were heading down a slightly busy street and Jonathan was right ahead of me. He turned around to look at me for a second and the next second he was sprawled out on the ground. He had successfully rammed right into a teenage girl who had been walking away from them.

"Oh my god!" I yelled rushing over to help the girl up. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, I think so" she said opening her eyes. She had eyes that were a perfect crystalline blue framed by thick eyelashes on her flawless Caucasian face.

"I'm so sorry about that" I said extending my hand to help her off the ground. She took it and stood up only to stumble and fall again. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I feel really dizzy" she said faintly. Her curly dark brown hair whipped in front of her face in the wind and I gently brushed it away.

"I think I should take you back to the flat to make sure you're okay. Jonathan text one of our sisters and tell them we're on our way home and we need some help." I said tossing Jonathan my iPhone.

I had been referring to them as my sisters for a little while now because it really felt like they were. The boys and I practically lived at their flat half the time. We all had makeshift beds at their place that we ready in like two minutes. It was faster to go to their flat than mine and I also had no idea how to help this girl.

"What's your name?" I asked calmly.

"Genevieve, what's yours?"

"Niall and the person who ran you over is Jonathan."

I could tell she was concentrating really hard and then all of a sudden she stood up on her own and tried to walk, but got too dizzy and started to fall again. This time I caught her and picked her up bridal style while walking towards the flat. Jonathan was walking next to me holding the skateboards.

"I'm so sorry. I really should have been looking where I was going." Jonathan gushed to Genevieve.

"You're forgiven, don't worry." she said. "And Niall I can walk just fine."

"You can tell me that when you don't possibly have a concussion." I said cheerfully.

We reached the flat in about 15 minutes. Jonathan took out his key and let us in.

"What happened?" asked Katelyn walking towards us.

"Jonathan accidentally rammed into Genevieve on his skateboard." I said.

Katelyn looked at Jonathan and said "Remind never to get in a car when you're driving."

Jonathan looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Genevieve I am very sorry for whatever it is he did. Niall go lay her on the couch." Katelyn said.

I did as instructed while Katelyn walked into the living room with a few supplies and Katie. Katie asked Genevieve a few questions to survey the damage while Katelyn cleaned up her cuts from a hard land on the sidewalk. Katie then gave her some medicine and told her that she just needed to sleep.

"You're really good at this." I commented.

"I live with Katelyn and Reeya, what do you expect?" said Katie.

Katelyn just shrugged innocently and skipped into the kitchen to put the supplies away.

"Speaking of, where is Reeya and the other boys?" I asked, surprised that they weren't here.

"Reeya and Louis are taking a walk, and Zayn, Liam and Harry are getting ready to take us out to dinner." Katie answered.

"Harry is?" asked Jonathan.

"No he said that he was going to meet someone, just like last time." Katelyn said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Did he now?" I asked grinning. We all knew that Harry had a secret girlfriend, and proceeded to tease him about it whenever we could.

"Yes" said Katie rolling her eyes.

"Well Genevieve would you like to go to dinner tonight with me, as an apology for almost killing you?" I said to Genevieve.

"Umm, sure that sounds nice" she said blushing.

"Oh how rude! I'm sorry Genevieve, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Katie and that's Katelyn. Our best friend and flat mate Reeya is out with her boyfriend." said Katie. "Niall did you tell her yet?"

"Err, no. Not exactly" I said.

"Niall, Louis, Reeya's boyfriend, Liam, Katie's boyfriend, Zayn, my boyfriend, and Harry who is another friend are all in a band called One Direction." said Katelyn.

"Oh! That's where I recognize you from! I knew I'd seen you before, but I couldn't remember where." said Genevieve looking at me.

"Yeah, me and the lads are always hanging around here. It's a bit like we live here half the time." I said.

"Wait where are we?" Gen asked.

Katie supplied the address and building.

"No way! I live two flats down." she said laughing.

"Seriously?!" Katelyn exclaimed. "How coincidental can you get?"

"Yeah it's a lot smaller than this place, so I didn't recognize it, but same building, two doors down."

"Well there are 4-9 people living here plus Marble, our dog." said Katie.

"4-9?" Gen speculated.

"Katie, Reeya, Jonathan and I are permanent residents and Niall and the other 4 boys are semi permanent residents." Katelyn replied.

"I'm convinced the main reason that Niall is here so much is because the girls can cook and he cannot." said Louis walking in with his arm around Reeya's waist.

"Gen meet-" Katie started.

"Reeya and Louis" she finished.

"Hi, err not to be rude but why are you-" Reeya said.

I interrupted "Jonathan ran her over on a skateboard. This is is Genevieve."

"Nice to meet you" said Reeya and Louis at the same time.

"Quick question" said Louis. "What do you call a bell grande that's not yours?"

"NACHO BELL GRANDE!" shouted him and Reeya while we all groaned except for Gen who was laughing.

"Wow, that was really bad." she said looking at them.

"Welcome to my life" said Katie rubbing her temples. "This is what I get when I let crazy people into my flat... CRAZY!"

We all chatted for about a half hour until 2 more people arrived.

"Hello to all the beautiful people in the room plus Louis, Niall and Jonathan!" said Zayn walking over to kiss Katelyn. "You ready babe?"

Liam walked over and kissed Katie while both her and Katelyn stood up to grab their purses.

"We'll be back by whenever!" shouted Katelyn as the door closed.

Gen and I ended up going to a small Italian restaurant a couple blocks away for dinner. It wasn't terribly fancy, but we both really enjoyed it. Gen was really funny and really easy to talk to and really beautiful... Wait, What! I had only just met her! Then again we were on a date- No, this wasn't a date, it was an apology dinner. I was having an internal battle, and my sensible side was losing badly. I was pretty sure that I liked her. We weren't out very long and when we walked back to her flat we stood outside her door for a few minutes talking. That night we had talked about everything from grass to why Louis was so weird. It felt so easy to talk to her, as though I'd known her for years. When we finally did say goodbye she kissed me on the cheek and I was on Cloud Nine for the rest of the night.

Harry's POV

2 days later

Okay if Niall didn't ask out Gen soon, I was gonna kill him. The two of them always gave each other the goofiest looks and she had become a permanent member of the family. They were perfect together and everyone could tell that they liked each other. (And by everyone I mean that I'm pretty sure even Marble could sense it.) Putting Niall's girlfriend troubles to the side, I thought of my own girlfriend. Yes I finally admit I have a girlfriend. Everyone was hanging out at the girl's flat today and I was going to bring Kirsten over and introduce everyone to her. We had been dating for about 3 weeks, and the only reason I hadn't told the lads was because I wasn't ready for their interrogation yet. I still wasn't, but I knew it was time to tell them. I let myself into the flat (Everyone except Gen had a key) and grabbed Kirsten's hand, leading her into the living room. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you all to Kirsten. She's my girlfriend." I said.

The lads all screamed "I knew it!" while the girls (minus Gen) sat motionless for a second. Then all of a sudden Katie, Katelyn and Reeya sprung from their seats.

"KIRSTEN!" they shouted attacking her with bear hugs which Kirsten eagerly returned.

"Ahhh! Goosie! Katie! Reeya!" Kirsten yelled.

All 4 girls stood screaming and hugging for about a minute.

"Hi Jonathan" said Kirsten waving.

"Hey Kirsten. Long time no see." he replied smiling.

"We're going to assume by that, that you've never met before and have absolutely no idea who each other are." said Louis seriously.

"Kirsten is a friend from Virginia. She met Reeya in first grade, and then they met me in fourth grade, and then we met Katie in sixth grade." said Katelyn grinning. "She also happened to hear about the goose story the day after it happened and has called me Goosie ever since."

"Okay..." said Harry, still standing next to Kirsten.

"So you're dating Harry?" asked Reeya.

"Yeah" Kirsten replied smiling and taking Harry's hand.

"Awwww!" all the girls squealed, Gen included.

"So why are you three all here?! And Jonathan?!" Kirsten asked.

"This is our flat. We moved to London for the year and met the guys our first day here. Now I'm Liam's girlfriend, Reeya is Louis's girlfriend and Katelyn is-" Katie was cut off.

"Zayn's girlfriend." Kirsten finished. "Don't worry, I still remember the Zayn poster on her wall back home."

Katelyn turned as red as a tomato. Zayn just grinned and turned to her.

"You had a poster of me in your room?" he asked.

"Erm... Possibly..." was Katelyn's response.

"Wait!" said Reeya. She ran up the stairs and we heard a lot of thuds, something made of glass break, and a cat screech. Suddenly she ran back down holding a rolled up poster in her hand.

"I knew it!" Reeya shouted pointing at Katelyn.

"I'll be right back." said Katelyn sprinting up the stairs. We heard more thuds, more glass break and an elephant do it's weird 'ffffffttttthhhhhh' thing. Katelyn then ran back down the stairs also hold a poster.

"Hypocrite!" shouted Katelyn at Reeya smiling.

"No no no no no, give me that" said Reeya trying to grab the poster. Katelyn ran away before throwing it to Louis and saying "Open it!"

Louis unrolled it to see a large picture of his face with his name and signature at the bottom. He started laughing.

"It looks like Katelyn isn't the only one with a 1D picture." he said turning the poster around for everyone to see. Reeya flushed red too before chucking the poster she was holding to Zayn. He unrolled that one to see his face printed on it.

"Oh look it's Zayn not smiling again." mocked Louis.

"Oh shut up" said Zayn.

"So what Katie doesn't have a poster of me?" said Liam, fake pouting.

"Yes she does" she Katelyn and Reeya at the same time.

Katie then flushed a brighter red than Katelyn had.

"Katelyn bought them!" Katie yelled pointing at Katelyn.

"And you hung it on your wall" finished Katelyn smirking.

"Did you actually have these on your walls here?" asked Niall.

"Of course not." said Katelyn. "We were planning to, which is why we brought them, but the all decided not to once we met you."

"Why?" asked Zayn.

"Because having the real you was so much better than a poster." Katelyn replied, kissing Zayn.

"Well all in all, I'd say that this was a rather productive conversation, which means by default, that we don't have to do anything else productive today." said Katelyn.

"I second that" said Louis.

"I third that" said Niall.

"Movie marathon?" Gen suggested.

We all got as comfortable as we could given the amount of people and lack of space. Louis and Reeya were on the side couch with Katie and Liam squished next to them. I was sitting on a chair with Kirsten on my lap. Niall was sitting with Gen on the main couch and Zayn was sitting next to Niall with Katelyn half on his lap. The two of them had layed down with their feet on the coffee table and Katelyn's head was on Zayn's chest while he played with her hair. Gen I noticed looked over at the two of them as though wishing that she could be doing the same with Niall. A sudden thought came to me.

"Hey Gen, do you like scary movies?" I asked.

"No, they terrify me. I always have to have someone next to me that I can hide behind." she replied.

Well I knew what we were watching.


	16. Lies and Dead Roses

Chapter 15: Lies and Dead Roses

Reeya's POV

3 days later and everyone was closer than ever. Gen and Niall had become official and we were all one large 11 person (12 if you count Marble. She had become the boys dog as much as ours) family. I wasn't sure about Gen, but I knew that Harry had invited Kirsten to go on tour with the boys too. Most days all that we did was hang out at our flat. The boys had rehearsals most days now, but us 5 girls and Jonathan still hung out every day. As it was summer, we hadn't enrolled Jonathan into school yet, so he hadn't really met anyone his own age. His best friend in London was Niall, which neither of them seemed to be complaining about. We should probably look into school, but we were homeschooling him for 3 months, so we had never really gotten around to it. One day when the boys had off we were all at the flat talking about the purpose of sponges.

"I mean really!" said Louis, exasperated. "They're just random colorful things that have no point!"

"Then you can clean out the pan next time you burn something... without a sponge." said Harry.

"I second that" said Katie.

Louis pouted because no one was on his side.

"So on a completely unrelated note, only 2 and a half weeks left until the tour." I said excitedly.

"Which reminds me" said Niall looking at Genevieve. "I know it's a bit sudden, but would you like to go on tour with me and the lads?"

"Seriously!" she exclaimed. "Like actually go on tour with you?!"

"Yep, the girls and Jonathan are going too." he replied.

"Yes, yes I would love to go on your with you on tour." Gen replied happily.

"Well now we're all going! Even Marble!" Katelyn said scratching Marble who was in her lap.

"Yeah I guess so" said Kirsten.

"You know what this calls for..." said Katelyn.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" all of the girls shouted in unison.

We all got up and ran upstairs to get purses and money. Even Gen and Kirsten basically lived at our flat, so they had some money upstairs in our rooms and they wore our clothes and borrowed accessories all the time. We had actually all been thinking about moving into a bigger flat with 6 bedrooms and just all living together. We hadn't told the boys yet, but we had spoken to Jonathan and he loved the idea. Whenever one of us had a free minute from whatever we were doing we went flat searching online. There were a couple that weren't far from here. The other idea was to just get a house. A big house with enough space for all of us. We would all need to get jobs, but Katelyn, Katie and I knew that we couldn't live on savings for the whole year. The plan was to go on the 3 month tour and after that was over we would go job searching and buy the new flat or house.

After we had grabbed everything we needed we all raced back downstairs. The boys all looked very confused.

"We'll be back in time to make dinner." said Katie. (It was 2:00)

"Stay here, go home, go out, we don't really care. If anyone gets hungry you're welcome to any food you like except the Twizzlers. And Harry I swear if I find any of my Twix bars missing when I get home, you and I are gonna have a falling out." Katelyn said half glaring at Harry. It was common knowledge that Katelyn loved Twix, and so did Harry.

"Oh and as long as you don't let Louis cook." I said smirking.

Louis looked mockingly offended.

"That's it, we are over!" he shouted.

"No you would miss me too much." I said walking towards him. I stopped right in front of him so that we were mere centimeters apart.

"Wouldn't you?" I breathed quietly.

He nodded with wide eyes. I reached up and pecked him on the lips before walking away. I heard one of the boys cough "Whipped".

"And you aren't?" asked Kirsten smirking.

"No" protested Harry weakly.

"Oh well in that case..." Kirsten walked over to Harry and kissed him. Just as he tried to deepen it, Kirsten pulled away and walked back over to the girls side of the room.

"And now you aren't allowed to touch me again until you apologize properly." she said.

Everyone except Harry snickered. Harry looked shocked.

"We'll be back in a few hours, bye!" said Gen before we all walked out the door. The second the door closed we all burst out laughing. We were doubled over and practically choking on air.

"That was priceless" Katelyn choked out.

Zayn's POV

Kirsten was my new best friend. Harry looked shocked that anyone could possibly resist Harry Styles.

"I like your girlfriend mate." said Liam patting him on the back.

Harry grumbled incoherently. I couldn't wait until the girl got back.

The next day we all woke up very early as we had all spent the night at the girls flat, but me and the lads had tour rehearsal today. When Kirsten had gotten home yesterday she walked into the kitchen to find that Harry had cooked her a magnificent dinner and set up the kitchen for a date. The rest of us ordered pizza and ate in the living room. Kirsten had accepted the apology and Harry was allowed to touch her again. He happily stroked her hair throughout the entire movie that we watched after dinner.

I had slept upstairs with Katelyn in her bed (and yes all we did was sleep you dirty minded people) because we had all figured that there was basically no difference between sleeping next to each other downstairs and sleeping upstairs together where it was more comfortable.

"Zayn!" Liam yelled through the door to Katelyn's room. "Kat he has to get up now!"

"I know Li! We'll be down in 5 minutes!" Katelyn shouted back.

Niall had taken to calling her Kat and it had stuck, so now everyone except Reeya called her that. Reeya still called her Goosie.

Katelyn rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"I don't wanna get up." she moaned.

"I know" I growled back. "I don't know what possessed Simon to make our rehearsals so early."

I got up and picked Kat up off of the floor.

"Zayn, put me down." she mumbled while snuggling into me and trying to go back to sleep.

"Nope, we need to go have breakfast. You said yesterday that you and the other girls have some stuff to do today." I replied.

"Yeah we do" she yawned.

I carried her downstairs and set her down on her chair.

"GOOOOD MORNIINNGGG!" shouted Louis.

"Not really" Kat mumbled.

"Brighten up Goosie, we have stuff to do today." said Reeya winking.

"Stuff, what stuff?" asked Louis.

"Stuff" replied Kirsten.

"Don't worry, just go to your rehearsal and we'll meet you for dinner afterword." said Katie.

"Actually tonight is date night" said Harry.

"Which means I'm playing video games by myself for the day." said Jonathan.

"No you're coming with us girls for the day and we'll only be out for a few hours tonight." said Kat.

"Seriously, what are you going to do today?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you else time." said Gen.

"Else time?" asked Liam.

"Yep else time." said Katie.

"Oh, lads we've gotta go or we'll be late." said Harry looking at his watch.

"Okay, we'll se you tonight." said Kirsten.

"Bye babe" I said to Kat. "See you tonight."

She turned and gave me a quick kiss before the five of us walked out.

Genevieve's POV

"Well now that they're gone, we can get started on our mission today." I said.

"Which is what?" asked Jonathan with a mouthful of cereal.

"Flat and house shopping." said Katie.

"We have a flat and 2 houses nearby that we're going to look at. After the tour we might get one so that we can all live together." finished Kat.

"What's different about them from this place?" he asked gesturing to our current flat.

"They're both massive with 6 bedrooms, so each of us could have our own room. With 5 of us all working to pay for it, we can buy a pretty sweet place." said Kirsten grinning.

"Seriously Jonathan, you're gonna love the places we go see today." I said.

"Mmkay" he mumbled still chewing.

We all finished breakfast and went upstairs to shower and change. Jonathan was ready in 15 minutes and all of us girls were ready in about an hour. Our entire day was filled with looking around houses. I felt like we were on a TV show, flat #1 had 6 bedrooms and a huge kitchen, but only 2 1/2 bathrooms and was on the 12th floor in a building that often had problems with the elevator. House #2 was spacious with 6 bedrooms and an open floor plan with (thankfully) 4 1/2 bathrooms, but it was old and needed quite a few repairs and replacements. House #3 had 6 bedrooms with 4 bathrooms and was a moderate size, but when we ventured into the basement we found a huge media room with a projector and a screen that covered the entire wall. It was the most expensive and a bit further out at a 15 minute walk from the boys and about a 25 minute walk from the shopping district, but there were so many great things about it, we decided on that one.

"Wait, I forgot to show you one final thing" said the real state agent.

She led us out into the backyard where we found a nice patio and lo and behold... a pool.

"Where do we sign?" Katelyn asked staring at the pool.

We went back inside where the 6 of us discussed it for a little while before deciding that this was definitely the perfect house.

"You know if we bought it now and moved in before the tour, that could save us a bunch of time." I said.

"You're right... are we all ready to sign?" asked Katie.

And that's exactly what we did. Just as we were walking out the door of our new house Katelyn looked at her watch and squealed "Ahhh! We only have an hour and a half before our dates!"

We ran back to the flat and straight upstairs to change and do each others hair and makeup. Reeya was really good at makeup, Kirsten was outstanding at hair, Katie was superb at doing nails, Kat was really good at putting together outfits and I was good at telling what colors and styles would all look good together. We were all ready by the time the boys arrived.

"You look beautiful" Niall murmured in my ear.

"Thanks babe" I said kissing him quickly.

We were all led outside to different cars.

Reeya's POV

Louis led me to his car and we drove away waving to the others. He took me to this cute little Italian restaurant in the center of London. We both ordered and then just sat talking. We really never had much time together just the two of us, so it was nice to just talk without anyone interrupting.

"So what did you do today?" he asked innocently.

"Louis that's not going to make me tell you" I giggled.

"Why not!" he whined.

"It's a surprise! We want to tell you all at once." I replied rolling my eyes at Louis's antics.

He huffed. Our food soon arrived and we both ate very fast. It had been a long day for both of us. (I hadn't had lunch because we were still looking at house #2 during lunch time) After dinner Louis excused himself to use the restroom and after a minute I got up and figured I'd do the same. When I reached the doors to the restroom I found Louis pressed up against a wall with some slut snogging him. I looked on the scene with wide eyes. How could he? How... Louis... But I thought...? I couldn't make any of my thoughts make sense, so I ran. As I turned around I heard Louis say "Reeya wait!" but there was no way I was stopping. I kicked off my heels and carried them while I ran home. I burst through the door and ran to the kitchen with tears streaming down my face. Jonathan saw me run past.

"Reeya what's wrong?! Where's Louis?" he asked running into the kitchen.

I choked out a sob and sank to the floor when my knees wouldn't hold me up any longer.

Jonathan tried to comfort me, but I kept shrugging him off. He walked out of the kitchen on his phone and I presumed that he was calling Katie and Goosie. I looked onto the table and found what I'd been looking for.

Kat's POV

I walked in the front door just as my phone started to ring. It was Jonathan.

"I'm home!" I yelled out. Just then Katie walked in behind me as Jonathan ran towards me.

"Something's wrong with Reeya" said Jonathan.

"Wait, what?" said Katie.

Reeya came walking towards us slowly, but hauntingly.

"Reeya what's wrong?!" I asked noticing her mascara running and her appearance being ruffled.

"The last rose died." she said quietly before running up the staircase.

"The last rose...?" asked Katie.

I ran to the kitchen knowing exactly what she meant. There sitting on the table was the plastic rose Louis had given her with the top cut off.


	17. Picking up and Moving On

**Heyy :) So it hasn't been that long since my last chapter, but here's two more anyway. I have come to the conclusion that I will not upload again until I get at least two reviews.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-KayKay844**

Chapter 16: Picking up and Moving on

Katie's POV

Jonathan, Kat and I all sat outside Reeya's bedroom door the entire night. We knocked for about an hour before giving up and just sitting down. We were awake the whole night because we knew that Reeya would be. Around 3 AM Kat went to take a quick shower and change. Once she returned I went to shower and change. Reeya never came out. At about 6 AM Liam called me.

"Katie something's wrong with Louis. He came home mumbling about how much of an idiot he was and then shut himself I his room. It's been 7 hours and he still hasn't come out." said Liam.

"Well that's pretty much exactly what Reeya did. She cut up the plastic rose that Lou gave her and we've been sitting outside her bedroom door all night." I replied testily.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know you tell me, why is my best friend in her room sobbing because of Louis!" I said getting angry.

"Who is it?" asked Kat.

"Liam" I said.

"Oh goody, give me the phone." she said dangerously.

"LIAM PAYNE!" she shouted. "Your friend better have an exceptional explanation as to why Reeya won't leave her bedroom!"

"Hang on" I heard him say.

"Babe?" I heard over the phone.

"What?" said Kat.

"Babe calm down, Louis made a mistake, it was a misunderstanding." said Zayn.

"He kissed another girl! He snogged her!" screamed Reeya through the door.

"No babe listen-" Zayn started and then was cut of by Kat ending the call.

"How dare he defend Louis" spit Kat glaring at the phone.

I couldn't really think straight. Louis didn't seem like a person who would do that, but at the same time, Reeya was in her bedroom sobbing. I didn't even have to think about who I believed, Reeya. I looked over to Jonathan who had his hands balled into fists and was clenching his teeth.

"I'll be back in a sec." said Katelyn running downstairs.

She was back in a minute with four half gallons of ice cream, four spoons and a bottle of chocolate sauce. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair (which was in a messy bun) and picked the lock on Reeya's door. The door swung open and Kat waltzed in. Reeya was curled into a ball on her bed with her makeup everywhere, still in her dress.

"As far as I'm concerned there are only three men a girl needs in her life." said Kat. "Ben, Jerry and Mr. Hershey."

Jonathan and I entered the room shutting the door behind us. Kat had given Reeya a tub of ice cream and a spoon and Reeya had taken the chocolate sauce and was pouring a lot of it onto her ice cream. I took an ice cream and spoon and started to eat as well. Kat and Jonathan did the same.

"Now let's get this makeup off your face" said Kat softly getting a washcloth wet in the attached bathroom and gently wiping Reeya's face.

"He's not good enough for you Ree. I'm disgusted that Zayn would stick up for him." said Katelyn.

Reeya looked down.

"Why would he do that?" she whispered.

"Because he's a prick and a stupid pop star who doesn't deserve someone as incredible as you." said Jonathan.

By now we were all sitting on Reeya's bed curled up in her sheets. I got up and tossed her a pair of sweatpants and her favorite hoodie that Kat and I had gotten her. She pulled the clothes on tossing her dress to a corner.

"Well I do believe that it's time for a kid movie marathon." said Katelyn reaching for Reeya's laptop.

We had kid movie marathons a lot at home. We would watch Rugrats and Barbie and all the Disney princess movies. Basically any movie a 5 year old would watch, we would. Kat pulled up Barbie in Princess and the Pauper. We all sat on her bed eating massive tubs of ice cream and watching movies until 11:00 AM which is when we got a call from Kirsten.

"Hey Kirsten" I said.

"Hey Katie" she said. "What are we doing today?"

"Umm, nothing. Louis was a prick and an idiot and a lot of bad words that I shouldn't say and snogged another girl on his date with Reeya last night!" I said angrily.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Yeah so we're eating ice cream and watching kid movies." I replied taking another bite of ice cream.

"I'll be there in 5" Kirsten said before hanging up.

Just then Kat's phone rang.

"Hey Gen" said Kat.

"Hey so what's up? We moving today?"

"No" Katelyn then proceeded to tell Gen what happened using a LOT of colorful language along the way.

We heard the front door open and Gen and Kirsten both walked into Reeya's bedroom with half gallons of ice cream.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Gen.

Reeya gave a slight smile and beckoned them forward.

We all sat like that for about 4 more hours. Eventually we ran out of ice cream.

"Okay Ree come here" Kat said and Reeya jumped onto her back.

Kat gave Reeya a piggy back ride downstairs and dropped her on the couch. The rest of us went to the kitchen to grab cheese curls and potato crisps and every highly unhealthy food in the house. We all plopped down onto one couch and turned on the TV. We watched an episode of Dora until at 3:30 the front door opened. In walked the boys, (They all have keys) even Louis. Gen, Kirsten, Kat, Jonathan and I all stood up to block them from Reeya.

"What do you want?" snarled Kat.

We all had death glares pointed at Louis. He looked awful. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. He also had on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Kat listen-" Louis started.

"I don't think you have the right to call me Kat anymore." she interrupted.

Louis looked even more defeated.

"Okay, we really need to explain" said Liam.

"Explain what?" Jonathan asked glaring.

"Explain what happened last night"

"I think we know what happened last night." I replied icily.

"I think you should leave." said Gen.

"No but-" Harry said.

"Harry leave!" Kirsten said, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

Harry looked at Louis who turned around and walked out. The boys gave one last hopeful glance at us before following him out. I felt my heart fall a little as the door closed behind Liam.

"You guys, you don't have to stop talking to them-" started Reeya.

"No" said Kat forcefully. "Unless he admits that what Louis did was wrong, me and Zayn are done."

Her face was determined, but her eyes betrayed her. Kat's eyes glistened with unshed tears at her statement. I knew that she would follow through with what she said, but I also knew that it would kill her to do it.

"Same here" said Kirsten.

"Me too" said Gen.

"Me and Liam are done" I said.

Gen's facade fell first when her tears started rolling down her face. We all sat in silence for quite a while, just thinking.

"Okay" I said wiping my face. "Tomorrow we move into the new house. Everyone be up by 7:00 to start moving stuff."

Everyone nodded and we turned the TV back on. We all fell asleep by 9:30 and were up the next day at 7:00.

"Okay" said Kat when we were all ready. "We've got 3 cars, 3 flats and 6 people. I already called a moving truck that will be here in a few hours, but until then we need to move out all thing that aren't furniture. We still have the boxes from moving into here, so basically everyone get into teams of 2 and each team can take a room. AND BREAK!"

Everybody scrambled into teams that were Kirsten and Kat, Gen and I, Reeya and Jonathan. We all grabbed boxes and headed upstairs to start with the bedrooms. It took many hours to get everything from the four bedrooms, especially because Kat and Jonathan were not exactly the neatest people in the world. I'll leave it at that. Next was the 2 bathrooms upstairs and the one downstairs and then we proceeded into the living room and kitchen. We had a room in the front of the flat that was our art studio, so it was basically a room that we could go in and splatter paint the walls and paint on a canvas or even paint pictures on the walls. Which we had done. That was interesting to clean up, but when we finally had everything moved out and we pulled the cloth up off of the wood floor, it looked really cool. That whole process took several hours and a lot of cardboard boxes, but it was eventually accomplished. The moving people came and started putting the furniture into the truck while we took our 3 cars and started ferrying all the boxes to the new house. Next we moved to Gen's flat. Hers was a lot smaller as it only had two bedrooms and a smaller living room and kitchen. She also still had a whole ton of boxes from her last move, so we packed up her flat and brought everything over to the new house. The moving people finished loading everything from Gen's flat and ours rather late, so it was decided that we all crash at Kirsten's place and keep packing up and moving in the morning.

Kat's POV

We were up bright and early the next morning to finish moving. We split up so that 2 people could go and oversee the movers bringing in the furniture and the other 4 of us would pack Kirsten. Literally, I wrapped Kirsten in bubble wrap and carried her out to the car. She then thought that it would be oh so amusing to take a large bucket of rather cold water and dump it on my head. This small action however then started a chain reaction resulting in Jonathan, Reeya, Kirsten and I holding water guns and buckets and standing in separate corners in the kitchen.

"No sudden movements" said Reeya.

3 seconds later we all ran to the center of the room and dumped buckets of water and sprayed our water guns. It was fun at the time, but unfortunately created a lot more work for us. When we loaded the cars and arrived at the house Katie and Gen just stared at us as we were still dropping wet carrying boxes inside. Once the movers had gone back to Kirsten's flat and gotten her furniture as well it was already dinnertime, so we went out to a cute restaurant in town before going back to the house and watching TV on the only television that we had bothered to plug in. It was another early night for all of us, but we knew that the next day would be much more fun.

"GOOD MORNING!" shouted Reeya.

"What!" I yelled.

"IT'S MORNING!" she yelled back.

"Lovely to know, bye!" I said pulling my pillow over my head.

There was silence for a few seconds and I thought that I had been left alone up until a bucket of water and ice was rather unceremoniously dumped on my head.

"REEYA!" I screamed.

"Yes Goosie?" she asked innocently.

I shot out of my sleeping back and started chasing Reeya until she ran out the back door and stopped at the edge of the pool. Unluckily I still ended up in the pool, luckily I took her with me.

"Katelyn, Reeya what are you doing?!" asked Katie walking outside.

"Oh you know you going for a swim" replied Reeya.

"In your pajamas?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I looked at our sweatpants and matching coca cola t-shirts and laughed.

"Apparently so" I said grinning.

"Come inside and change and them we'll start unpacking." said Katie also grinning.

We did as told and after breakfast we all sat in a circle on the floor.

"So how are we gonna do this?" asked Katie.

"We're going to plug in my iPod and blast Katy Perry, grab a box and start unpacking." I said simply.

"Let's do this" said Gen seriously.

Jonathan put his fist in the middle and we all did one 6 way fist bump. I plugged in my iPhone and started the first song.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes" Reeya started.

"Yeah you PMS like a bitch, I would know" sang Kirsten.

"And you over think, always speak cryptically" Katie continued.

"I should know that your no good for meeee!" sang Gen.

"Cause your hot then your cold you're yes then you're no, in then you're out, up and you're down!" we all sang the chorus very loudly.

Grabbing boxes and starting upstairs I cranked up the volume and we all sang along very loudly no matter where we were. I passed Jonathan in the hallway while we were both singing "Last Friday Night! Yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday Night!"

The day was filled with very loud scream/singing, pillow fights, extremely awkward dancing, and a rubber duck. Yeah, it's a long story... By dinnertime everyone's bedrooms were mostly put together, other than the fact that there was no paint on the walls anywhere and some little things were still missing. The last song we listened to was Katy Perry's 'Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smashup' before we all collapsed into the floor and ordered pizza.

"So tomorrow, we go paint shopping!" said Kirsten.

"That should be interesting" muttered Katie.

"Oh yes it will be" I said grinning. "I'm thinking to match the furniture-"

"Match which furniture?" Gen giggled.

So, because there were originally 3 separate flats, we had 3 sets of furniture for the living room. Of course our new living room was much bigger than the old ones, so we needed more furniture, but it didn't exactly match per say. Gen's was an all black leather couch and chair, Kirsten's was bright red cotton and ours was one lime green couch, one carribbean blue couch and one bright pink chair. All of it was in the living room together, but it looked ridiculous.

"Okay, let's be honest, are we really gonna get new furniture?" Reeya asked.

"Nope. I love our furniture." I said grinning at it. "We should just go to the store tomorrow and pick out whatever paint colors we like, who cares if they match."

"It is more fun that way" said Jonathan.

"Every room except the art studio needs to be painted, so we'll just estimate how many gallons total we need for the whole house and pick whatever colors we want" said Kirsten.

"Fine" sighed Katie.

"Let's go to bed, tomorrow will be a very interesting day." I said smiling. One Direction was no longer anything more to a band than us, and I was glad.


	18. The Sun Returns :)

Chapter 17: The sun returns :)

Louis's POV

I had been sitting in my bedroom for 3 days since trying to visit Reeya. I was an absolute wreck. I couldn't sleep or eat or think or do anything. My date with Reeya had gone to pieces when Reeya saw that blonde bimbo on top of me. I swear I didn't do anything. I was walking into the restroom when this random blonde comes up and pushes me against a wall and starts to snog me. Reeya walked up and saw her kissing me and thought that I had been kissing her. I would never do that to Reeya... I think I love her. :) I had told the boys what happened and they believed me, but the girls and Jonathan wouldn't let me talk to Reeya. Can't say I blame them for being angry at me, but it was unbelievably important that I talked to her. I may have just lost the most incredible girl in the world, and all because of one stupid thing.

"Louis" I heard Zayn say through the door.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Louis you really need to come out of there. I know that you're upset, but all of us are. None of the girls are talking to any of us" he said going quiet on the last line.

"She's too important to me to let go of." I said.

The door swung open and Zayn walked in holding a bobby pin.

"How...?" I questioned.

"My girlfriend taught me that" he said giving a small smile. "I know you miss her, we all do, but sitting in here isn't going to change anything."

"None of them will talk to us. How are we supposed to change anything if I can't explain what happened" I said brokenly.

I knew that I was being dramatic, but it actually hurt to think that I would no longer get to see Reeya every day. That I wouldn't be able to touch her or hold her or kiss her or anything. She was without a doubt the most special and important girlfriend I'd ever had, because I had never felt like this before after a break up.

"I don't know" said Zayn as we sat there in my room.

The days kept passing and before we knew it, it had been a week since any of us had last spoken to one of the girls.

"One week and a half weeks left until tour starts." said Liam looking at a calendar on his phone.

"Suddenly I don't feel like going on tour so much" said Niall.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I miss Katie" said Liam looking down at the table.

"I miss all of them, but Reeya especially" I said going to make some tea.

"How long will this last?! It's been a week and it's like they don't even exist." said Zayn.

"Of course it's like they exist. All of us are living proof that they most definitely exist." said Harry.

"I need to hear her voice again" said Niall. "Although it doesn't seem like they're missing us much."

"We don't know that" said Liam sighing. "For all we know they could all be sitting and wallowing too"

Jonathan's POV

"Woohoo!" Kat screamed doing a massive cannonball into the pool.

We had painted the house the last 2 days and it finally looked like our house. Every room was filled with mismatched furniture and painted with some very interesting colors. There were walls that were beige to black and every color in between. We had all been working really hard the whole week to get the new house perfect, and it most definitely payed off. Now we were all in the backyard getting some sun and playing in the pool.

"And the winner of the cannonball contest is..." I said dramatically. "Genevieve!"

"What?!" yelled Kat. "But, but, but..."

Reeya responded by pushing Kat underwater. Kat went behind her and pushed her back up, tossing her above and back into the water. Katie and Kirsten just laughed while Gen did a little happy dance at winning.

"I'm so glad we decided to move" said Kirsten.

"Me too" I said. "This pool is amazing."

"And we don't need One Direction here for us to be loving London." said Reeya confidentially.

"No we don't" said Kat smiling.

They might not need them, but I missed them being around all the time. I got on really well with all 5 of them, especially Niall. Without the 5 of them here, the only friends I really had in London were the girls. That being said, I was happy that the girls broke up with them after what Louis did. I couldn't believe that he would do that, and I was furious.

"Okay, I'm getting out and working on my tan." said Katie getting out of the pool.

"Me too" said Gen and Katie.

Kirsten and Reeya both opted to stay in the shaded part of the pool. They were both Filipino and since their skin was already holding a year round tan, neither of them wanted their skin any darker. Usually when they others decided to tan they hid under towels so that the sun couldn't get to them. :)

"I'm going in to get an ice cream." I said.

I walked into our kitchen and grabbed my cell phone off the countertop. I knew that the girls didn't want to, but something told me to call.

"Jonathan?" I heard.

"Hey Niall" I responded.

"I miss having you around. Are you and the girls okay?" he said anxiously.

"They're all fine" I said with a smile to myself.

"Good. We've all been worried sick, Louis especially."

"Why would Louis care after what he did to Reeya?" I said angrily.

"You've gotta hear me out" said Niall. "Louis was going to the restroom when this random blonde slut recognized him, pushed him into a wall and snogged him. He pushed her away, but Reeya had already seen. He seriously never meant for it to happen at all and he's been living like a zombie for the past week because of it."

"So he never kissed any other girl?" I asked cautiously.

"Never, Louis wouldn't be able to do that to her. He loves her way too much." said Niall assuredly.

"I believe you, but there's no way that the others are going to listen." I said thinking about the way they'd been the last week.

"Then we'll come to the flat and explain it ourselves." he said.

"No, that'll probably make it worse. That and we don't live in the flat anymore. We got this big house about 15 blocks down from yours. All six of us live together now." I explained.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. "You got a house. What's it like?"

"Huge, refreshingly mismatched and it has a pool in the backyard." I said grinning.

"I'm halfway there" said Niall seriously.

"Well there are 5 girls in bikinis in the back right now." I teased.

"Seriously what's your address"

"I'll tell you later!" I laughed. "Right now I need to talk to Katie, as she's the most likely to listen. I'll call you with an update in a little while."

"Okay, good luck." Niall said.

"Knowing how sharp Gen keeps her nails, I'm gonna need it" I muttered.

Niall laughed as I ended the call and walked back outside.

"Katie!" I called. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure" she said walking past me into the kitchen.

She grabbed an ice cream cone from the freezer and started to eat it while asking "What's up?"

"It's about Louis..." I began cautiously.

"I miss Liam" she said looking at the calendar. "I owe him a lot and I miss him not being here, even though I know I did the right thing by breaking up with him."

"I called Niall." I said. "What happened on Reeya's date is apparently the exact opposite of what we all thought. Louis was on his way to the restroom when this blonde chick recognized him and snogged him. He pushed her away, but Reeya had already seen."

"What?" Katie breathed. "I had a feeling that Louis wouldn't do that, but I know that I would always stand by Reeya. Are you sure?"

"Positive" I replied. "Good luck telling Gen."

Katie took a deep breath.

"Maybe I should ask her to clip her nails first" she muttered walking outside and calling Gen in.

I went back outside, but I presumed that the conversation had gone rather well when Gen and Katie both walked back out a few minutes later, and Katie had no cuts that drew blood. They both called Kirsten in next. Katelyn would be the hardest to convince as she was the most likely to stubbornly stand by her best friend, no matter how much she wanted to see the boys *coughZayncough* again. A few minutes later the 3 girls returned to the pool and sat down around Katelyn and Reeya. I sat with them knowing that they'd need all the help they could get.

"Katelyn, Reeya, we need you to listen, but without plugging your ears, screaming, yelling, kicking, running, protesting, interrupting..." Katie started listing all of the things. It was a rather long list.

"In other words remember this" said Kirsten. "Silence is golden, duct tape is silver."

"We have spoken to Niall recently-" began Katie.

"What!" Kat yelled.

"You just broke three rules at once" said Gen.

"What happened on your date wasn't what we thought." Katie said to Reeya. "Louis was walking to the restroom and this random blonde recognized him and snogged him. He pushed her away, but you had already seen. Niall said he loves you too much to do that to."

"Why didn't he tell me that before then" said Reeya.

"Because we wouldn't let him" said Kat coming to the conclusion.

"He loves me?" asked Reeya quietly.

"I think he really does" I said.

"So what now?" asked Gen.

"I think... that the boys should get a chance to redeem themselves." said Reeya. "Although when I think about it, we're the ones at fault."

"I'll call Zayn... and I'll tell them to bring bathing suits." Kat said walking inside.

After all how much trouble could 11 reunited teens get into with a pool in the backyard? ;)


End file.
